Falling into you
by LuvinYouWasRed
Summary: Falling for someone isn't just a crush or a fling or even lust... it's falling in love and taking a risk and a chance and to see if they'll catch you! *DISCONTINUED/COMPLETE*
1. Lifting heavy boxes

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**This is my first story of Secret Life of an American Teenager **

**I own nothing but the plot**

**I hope you like it! Review, Follow, Favorite(:**

**Summary; Amy is the head cheerleader, the IT girl. her father insist she has to be perfect when Amy wants to do something rebellious when she moves she meet a bad boy named Ricky who tries to win her heart.**

**Amy Prove. **

Hi I'm Amy and my life is complicated, My dad wants me to be perfect at everything he is a football coach in Minnesota where we live but were moving because my dad has an opportunity to coach in California The Oakland Raiders and he couldn't just say no. My mom is different even if I fail but try my best she is proud of me and supports everything I do she is a wedding designer and was accepted to transfer to California. My sister Ashley wants to be just like my mom but a fashion designer so she has a reputation of being weird one day she's Goth the next an exploding rainbows of sunshine.

I want to graduate school and go to New York for college. But I'm only 15 and going into freshman year so being like any other teen I want to do something different I want to show people and myself there is more to me then being smart, athletic, trophies, and awards. I have a party girl inside me dying to get out I want to do something bad. I want to live life to the fullest and make mistakes and learn from them but with my dad that is never going to happen, but that's why I'm really excited to go to California my dad will be too busy to pay attention to me he will have practices, games, and meetings plus he doesn't make me and my sister go, and my mom will probly always be coped up in her office like always so maybe I can get away with a few things.

Today is my last day here in Minnesota before my family takes a road trip we had to get the two biggest U-Haul trucks so we don't have to send or make two trips from here to California. I finished packing and loading my stuff in one of the trucks, Today I decide to call it quits with me and my boyfriend Ben he has been with me trough everything we've been together for a year and three months I just don't want to have a long distance relationship I heard they never last you only get hurt so I think ending it would be best for both of us then I have to say goodbye to my friend Lauren me and her been best friends sense we were four so saying goodbye to her will be the hardest.

I load up my last box then I call Ben to come pick me up and talk at his place I would say mine but surprisingly my mom hates Ben and usually she is on my side. I go back inside the house and look around the empty house I used to call home. I will miss this place but I saw the house we are moving to online and I have to say it is ten times better than this one. I hear a honk outside I jog out to see Ben parked at the curb I jog over and hop in the passenger side.

"Hey babe" Ben said

"Hey" I said then he leaned over and pecked me on the lips

"Are you ready" he questioned I decided why go over his when I can tell him now

"Actually we can talk here, um you know that I'm moving so I was thinking we should break up" I said avoiding his gaze

"Amy I don't want to break up I love you, I'm already upset that your moving" Ben said softly I hate seeing him upset

"I love you too but it won't work were going to be so far apart" I argue back

"So we can text, call, and video chat at least let's try it before we end something so great" he argued back he had a point

"Fine your right we can try but if one of us starts to doubt or feels uncomfortable we have to end it" I say

"deal" he said agreeing we lean in and kiss and start make out I eventually pull away after ten minutes I hug him very tight we kiss one last time and we make a video together so we both have it of us laughing and joking and Ben tickling me we kiss again then say goodbye after Ben left I call Lauren over to spend the night and take her home tomorrow cause we are not leaving until twelve noon.

"So you and Ben are going to keep being together are sure that's a great idea" Lauren asked

"I know it's not it's just I don't know we've been together for a long time and he begged for us to try to keep what we have but I know I'm going to end up hurt I just know it" I say honestly

"Well I guess its okay to try it but I don't know I have doubts" Lauren replied

"Me too" I say agreeing

We talked all night we didn't sleep a wink once it was nine in the morning we got dressed and went downstairs and ate breakfast my sister and mom ride in the one U-Haul truck me, my dad, and Lauren in the other we drop Lauren off at her house we had a 20 minute goodbye we promised to call, text, and video chat as much as we can I get back in the truck with my dad and we drive off all the way to California.


	2. Just a peek

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but the plot(:**

**Review, Follow,Favorite=D**

**Amy Prove.**

One day, six hours, and forty minutes we finally entered the state of California. It is beautiful, a beautiful sky, beautiful beaches and I already see a ton of hot guys.

"Don't get any ideas Amy, no boys" I sigh and chuckle

"Of course dad no boys plus I'm with Ben" I smile at the sound of his name

"Yeah I like Ben" my dad's says agreeing.

We drive for another half hour and finally arrive at our new house. It was a two story home all made from stone and marble and only a 15 minute walk to the beach. I smile big so far this move turned out great. I unbuckle my seat belt and grab my purse I open the truck door and hop out I instantly smell the California air fresh with a hint of ocean. I grab the key from my dad and jog up to the house and unlock the door I walk inside and it takes my breath away.

I take a tour of the house it is a four bedroom five bathroom house it was better than my old house. After me and my family finish and testing things out like electricity, water, internet, and cable it all was up and running when we were done the Movers arrived and started to unload our boxes I started to unpack my room but I didn't get to finish I took a shower and went to bed I was beat.

**Ricky Prove.**

I was on my way to Adrian's house she wasn't my girlfriend just my friend who intentionally screw each other. I go to her house a lot because my dad is always drunk and when he's wasted I get beaten I occasionally fought back but it doesn't work. I know Adrian is not the best friend you can ask for I mean she can be bossy, bitchy, mean, and gets jealous a lot I feel I can't do nothing anymore with her and my dad I feel like I'm trapped but she is just a friend and I hardly listen to her anyways.

I pull in her drive way and see the house next door has people moving in we probly have a new kid coming to school on Monday it is Saturday school starts in two days well one day its already eleven fifty eight almost midnight. I get out of my car and lock it I glance back out the house curious who lived there but brush it off and knock on her door.

"Hey you're late" Adrian barked at me

"Yeah well I had stuff get over it" I walk pass her I can feel her roll her eyes why she shuts the door.

**Amy Prove.**

I wake up the next day and get dressed and do my hair and my makeup I go downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon once I hit the last stair I see my mom hovering over the stove. I skip up to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning" I chirp

"Morning" my mom mumbled back "sorry just still tired"

"Its okay where did, dad and Ashley go" I ask looking around

"They left about an hour ago your dad has his first practice" Mom replied

"Oh okay um are we going to the phone store today you said you would let me get a new one" I say excitedly

"Yes Amy we will here eat your breakfast and I will get ready" she said while handing me a plate of food.

"Thank you" I say I start eating

"No problem" she calls back when she makes it up stairs

We got back from the store I look over at our neighbors house just in time to see a really hot guy walk out we make eye contact I smile and smiles back waves I nod my head look away and enter my house I didn't want to seem desperate I know I'm with Ben but it doesn't hurt to look plus I already know this long distance thing isn't going to work out.

**Ricky Prove (5 min. earlier) **

I woke up around eleven I got showered and dressed of course Adrian being Adrian wanted morning sex but I just wasn't feeling it I grab my watch off the dresser and head downstairs I tried giving her a goodbye kiss but she's got to be so damn stubborn so I mumble "whatever" and I walk out the door I head to my car when I feel someone watching me I look over at the neighbors to see this really hot girl she smiles at me I can't help but smile back I wave and I see her nod her head she walks into her house she probly the new girl hopefully I wouldn't mind replacing Adrian.


	3. Not from a stranger

**Hey It's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Sorry I haven't been updated frequently like I used to but I'm going to try I promise.**

**Thank you so much for positive feedback on my stories(:**

**I hope you like this so far I think this is going be a long story I want to carry it out when they go to college even though Amy is 15 and Ricky is 16 don't worry it will be lots and lots of chapters I was thinking 100 that's my goal!**

**BREAKING NEWS: I'm sorry but I'm not going to get her pregnant anytime soon I think I'm going to wait until way later if they even get together Amy might play hard to get who knows oh that's right… I do! Hehe(:**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Enjoy!**

**Amy's Prove.**

Got all my shopping done got my school supplies, got some cute clothes, and my sister got her stuff too. School was today it was six thirty in the morning I went downstairs and had some breakfast as in a bagel I got a nice warm shower I did my hair and makeup. I put on black skinny jeans with a white blouse with a skinny red belt in the middle with black boots. I grab my phone, purse, and school bag and head out the door I see the boy that I encounter two days ago car was at the neighbors again I start to walk to school I'm about a 10 minute walk away when a familiar car pulls up beside me the driver side window rolls down.

"Need a ride" now I know exactly who it is it was the boy who was at the neighbors

"Not from a stranger" I say back

"I don't have to be a stranger, hi I'm Ricky" the name suits him perfectly but I'm going to leave some mystery

"Nice" I say not looking at him but the corner of my eye I see him smirking

"And your name" he asked like I was stupid or something

"Something you don't need to know" I say I wink at him and walk into the school parking lot cutting through the grass so he can't talk to me no more

I enter the school and everyone is staring at me I guess this is what I get for being the new girl fresh meat. I go straight to the office to get my schedule and have a little chit chat with the principal I find my locker a couple down from the guidance counselor.

I through my bag and purse in it then all of sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around to fine a blonde hair blue eye girl.

"Hi I'm grace you must be the new girl" she said in a perky voice

"Yeah I'm Amy" I say turning back to my locker

"So where you from" she asked

"Minnesota my dad got a coaching job here so we moved" I replied

"Football" she asked

"Yeah" I answered

I finished fixing my locker then turn around to see grace still there

"Do you happen to be into cheerleading" she asked with a hope in her voice

"Yeah I was head cheerleader at my old school" I say

"Yes good we are having try outs today during second period are going to try out" she asked

I thought for a second do I really want to join sports already know my dad would want me too

"Yeah I'll try out" I give her a smile she smiles back

"So what are your classes" I hand her my schedule her face lights up like a Christmas tree

"Yay we have all the same classes besides you have music and I have French class"

"Cool" I say she links our arms together and walk off to our first period grace doesn't seem like a bad person so far at this school she is the only friend I have.

**Ricky Prove.**

That new girl is something else I tried being nice to give her a ride to school but she brushed me off like nothing but I don't give up that easy I parked my car and walked into the school I high five my friend jack and head off to my locker before I get there I see the new girl talking to Jesus freak grace at least I know where her locker is now as I walk by here grace say

"Yay we have all the same classes besides you have music and I have French class"

And I know me and grace have totally different classes but hopefully the new girl has music class with me I will get that new girls attention if it's the last thing I do I go to my locker and get my stuff for my first class on the corner of my eye I see Jack walking over toward me while checking the new girl out I get hint of jealousy when I don't even know the girl

"hey Ricky did you see the new girl she is smoking grace said she is trying out for cheerleading we so got to ditch second period to watch"

"Yeah I seen her yeah we are definitely ditching second period to watch" I say she will look so hot in a skirt I like a girl uniform.


	4. A flirt an a cheer

**Hey Its LuvinYouWasRed**

**If any of you read my Spoby fanfic called "Until It Hurts" well I deleted it I had no inspiration and I actually just hated it the story completely and It seems that I can't write two stories at the same time and I want to apologize if you liked it and wanted know what happen spoiler alert they get married so there you go but I do want to say I'm sorry and I will be only focusing on this story.**

**I lost inspiration on the "Until it hurts" story because every time someone would say "update" I would rush to get a chapter well no more you can say update cause it makes me feel good knowing your hooked.**

**I am willing to go to 100 chapters for this story that is my goal and to make sure the chapters are long and detailed just the way you like them(:**

**I hope you like it so far and to continue to like it(: p.s I will caps names too!**

**I own nothing but the plot! Enjoy!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D **

**Amy Prove.**

I am actually really excited for the Cheerleading try outs I honestly don't know why but then again I love Cheerleading I just wish my dad would ease up on me when it came to sports that's why I was hesitant at first.

Grace and I have been talking all first period and didn't even get caught by the teacher I learned that she is a Jesus freak but I didn't care at least now I know maybe she won't stab me in the back or anything like you expect from teenage girls . I also learned her dad is a doctor and her mom is a kindergarten teacher, and her brother Tom has a mental disability and was adopted by her family when his mom died.

"What about his dad" I whispered to Grace

"He walked out on Tom and his birth mom when he was born" she whispered back

"That makes me want to cry" I say in a sad voice

"It's okay he's happy now and has a really nice girlfriend" she said smiling

Just then the bell rings me and Grace gathered our stuff and headed out the classroom.

"hey I'll meet you at your locker to show you the gym" Grace said to me before walking away I nod and head to my locker to see no one other than Ricky leaning against my locker he sees me and smiles I roll my eyes and continue to walk toward him.

"can you move so I can get to my locker" I say in an annoyed voice he lifts his hands up in surrender and pushes of the lockers I do my combination and he leans up against the lockers right beside me he just stands there staring while I'm putting my books away. I shut my locker and lean against it and face him.

"What do you want" I snap

"Feisty, I like it. I came here to walk you to try outs you would look really sexy in a uniform" he smirks looking me up and down I scuff

"Why can't you just leave me alone plus Grace is taking me, I really don't need a body inspector" I say

"I think you do and I'm perfect for the job" he says still smirking I scuff again and walk away and meet Grace half way we link arms and walk to the gym.

**Ricky Prove.**

I watch Amy as she walks down the hall and meets Grace half way I turn and walk the other direction there is more than one way to get to the gym. I see Jack standing outside the door waiting for me we nod at each other and walk in and take a seat in the bleachers.

**Amy Prove.**

While me and Grace were walking she kept looking behind me so I glance back to see an empty hall way.

"What" I ask curious

"Nothing just what were you and Ricky talking about" I roll my eyes at the sound of his name

"Ricky being Ricky trying to get some when he has no chance" I say honestly Grace chuckles and I laugh with her

"He is such a player, he's dating Adrian" she says

"Who's she" I ask what dumb person would be with him knowing he's a cheater

"I think she Hispanic or something I don't know she's probly going to be at the try outs she's the school slut" Grace says

"That makes sense no girl in the right mind would date Ricky" I reply we chuckle

"Yeah" Grace said agreeing

We make it to the gym and head to the changing rooms sense I had no clothes Grace hand me some clothes so were matching both wearing black yoga pants and white tank tops. We both head out to the gym floor.

"Speaking of the devil" Grace leaned over and whispered to me I give her a confused look she points to the bleachers I look over to make eye contact with… Ricky he waves I roll my eyes and give him a sarcastic smile and wave back I turn to Grace she seemed be doing the same thing she looks at me and we laugh.

We head over to the mats and start stretching. We do toe touches and do the butterfly and stretch mostly our sides, legs, and arms. Just then I'm guessing the coach walked in she was pretty Blonde hair, green eyes, not the skinniest but still pretty she smiles at us and we mirror it.

"Hi ladies I'm coach Chappell but you can call me coach, Miss. C, or coach Chappell I am the new Cheerleading coach and you will show me the same respect you give to all your teachers" She glances around like she's counting "Okay we are even but I have 10 spots available and there are sixteen of you so do the math 6 will not be joining the squad. We do Football games, Basketball games, and Cheerleading competitions. To stay on the Cheerleading squad and to get on you must have a c average or better in your studies so if your failing leave now and save me some time" two girls got up and left "okay so now we have fourteen that's manageable let's get started I will pass this clipboard around sign your name and your homeroom teacher once everyone signs give it back to me and we will get started you do not have to do a cheer you can do gymnastics you don't have to use a Raider's cheer you can use one you made up so let's get started."

Once everyone signs the clip board I don't know why but I glance up to meet Ricky's gaze he gives me a reassuring smile and I don't what came over me but I smile genuinely back he mouths "Good luck" I mouth "Thank you" and turn my gaze back on the teacher like nothing happened.

Everyone went but me I get up and stand in front of the teacher she gives me a nice smile and I return it.

"Amy Juergens is it, you're the new student aren't you" she said still smiling at me

"Yeah" I say smiling back

"Show me what you got I heard some great things about you" she said

"Yeah thanks" I say I then stand straight and tall and lean back so my hands and feet are on the floor I look like a table I lean more and lift me legs up creating a hand stand and keep going to I am on my feet again I then do a cartwheel I then do a round off then another then a back flip I hear the people on the bleachers "ooh" and "aah"

**Ricky Prove.**

"Damn" I whisper under my breath

"I know right" Jack whispers

Were both in awe of Amy Juergens that girl can bend sure the other girls did some stunts but damn just damn she was just… just, just bendable more flexible and in case you were wondering I like it I like it a lot in fact it turns me on and makes me like her even more. Amy Juergens will be the death of me. I look around to see if Adrian's here because I know Amy won't give me anything then I remember Adrian skipped school today to look for her birth dad. Eh I'll just see her later…


	5. want trouble

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far. Don't be afraid to ask questions.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing but the plot**

**Also thank to (Unknown) for an idea I am definitely doing it(:**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Amy Pov.**

When cheerleading try outs were done I went through the rest of the day like a breeze right now it's last period my favorite period… Music. The Coach said the people who made it their name will be on the bulletin board tomorrow. I walk to my locker and put my books away then head to the music room. As I walk in I eminently sigh in disappointment just great Ricky's in my class and there's only one seat left try to guess where it is right behind him I walk straight to the desk and ignore the smirk planted on his face.

"Just can't seem to stay away from me can you" he says over his shoulder I roll my eyes it's becoming a habit.

"You're so full of yourself" I say back

"Whatever you say doll face, an hey how did you learn those moves during try outs you know you can show me sometime you know just the two of us" he said winking at me and wiggling his eye brows

"You're a pig" I scuff "it's never going to happen" I say in my defense

"And why is that" he asked but looking serious. Weird

"For one I have a boyfriend back home two you're a perv who stalks me so yeah does that answer your question" I say with attitude.

"Nope what the boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him plus you like it probly even love me being around and having a long distant relationship isn't going to work out sweet heart" he said turning back around to face front before I could reply the bell rang and the teacher started to teach.

"Hello class I will be you're teacher for the next four months to your real teacher gets back Mrs. Berry if you must know she had a baby last year when school ended so she will be home taking care of her new daughter so I will be your teacher until then I am Mrs. Fern and you will show me respect, no talking while I'm talking, you must complete all your assignments no excuses or acceptations got it" we nod our heads "good now today I'm going to sign you an instrument so let's get started"

**Later…**

"ugh" I sigh in frustration

"Amy come on he's not that bad is he" Grace said unsure of herself

"He's worse he's everywhere" I say

"Well at least you got your French horn you wanted" Grace said trying to get me to look on the bright side

"Yeah I guess" I say sighing in defeat

We walk over to her mom's car

"Hey mom can Amy get a ride home" Grace asked her mom

"Yeah sure no problem just tell me where you live Amy" I get in the back seat with Grace and buckle up I give her mom my address

**Ricky Pov.**

After music class was over Amy dashed out like her life depended on it I went to her locker she wasn't there I went outside to see her hopping in Grace's mom's car I sigh I was hoping to give her ride I wipe my face with my hand out of frustration I never worked to get a girl then again Amy's different and I like different but when she gets to know the real me she will hate me Adrian always tells me no one is going to understand or be there for me like she is and sometimes I believe her but most of the time I know I don't love Adrian.

I walk over to my car and get in and start the ignition and take off to Jack's I can't seem to get a hold of Adrian I haven't talked or seen her in about almost nine hours and that is strange and that never happens were constantly in contact either on the phone or in bed I know Adrian isn't my girlfriend and this might sound cheesy but she is all I have the closest thing to happy that's why I sleep with her cause of the passion, the pleasure, to get my mind off things it's better being in self pity all the time.

I arrive at Jack's his mom answer's the door

"Oh well hello Ricky sorry Jack isn't home he's at Graces" she said with in a nice way I know she hates me

"Okay well thank you, bye" she shuts the door and I walk back to my car to go to Graces

**Amy Pov.**

I walk to my door to see no one's home and the doors locked and I can't get in it's a new house and I don't have a key my mom does cause she gets off early before me and Ashley get home but Ashley texted earlier she will be over at a friend's house until late and mom must be working late too so I get back to Grace's mom's car and go to their house.

When we arrive there was a really hot guy waiting on her steps. Grace runs up and kisses him.

"Jack this Amy, Amy this is Jack my boyfriend" Grace said

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Jack said holding his hand out for me to shake it

"You too" I say shaking his hand we pull apart awkwardly then Grace pulls us inside the three of us sit on the couch in the living room we sit in silence for a bit till a knock on the door broke it Grace excused herself and went to get the door. I couldn't tell who she was talking to but it was a male

**Grace's Pov.**

When me and Amy finally got to my house I was not expecting Jack but it was good surprise though when we finally made it inside it was extremely awkward then there was knock on the door I guess you can say saved by the bell. I open the door to reveal Ricky Underwood either stalking Amy, or is here for Jack but I'm guessing more for Jack me and Amy only knew each other for one day but I can already tell were going to best friends.

"How can I help you" I say

"Is Jack here I need to talk to him" he said in a desperate voice

"Well you chose a bad time" I say

"Sorry if I interrupted your awkward make out session but it's important" he said

"Our awkward session's are not awkward plus we do a lot more then make out" I say defending myself

"Come on Grace you and Jack do nothing" he replied in a flat tone

"What does Jack tell you" I say crossing my arms

"He didn't have to" he said pointing to my cross necklace then my purity ring then the Bible on the table

"Okay I get it" I snap "you can't be here" I say going back on topic

"Why not I come here when Jack's here all the time" he said confused

"Well Amy's here and I don't think she will be happy if I let you in" I say

"Amy's here perfect" he said brushing past me I scuff how rude…

**Tell me what you thing!**


	6. truth or dare

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Okay I finally wrote out a plot instead of going off whatever comes to me I am positive you will love it I plan to make this story a 100 chapters or more that is my goal(:**

**I will update any time if I have time instead of every three days like I've been doing I have a really good feeling about this story and I just hope I do you guys justice.**

**I hope you like it so far! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Ask and any questions and don't be afraid to still give me ideas I still want and need them (: (Thumbs up)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Ricky Pov.**

Once Grace told me Amy was here I don't know what came over I just barged in like I own the place I go straight to the living room to see Amy and Jack sitting uncomfortably. Jack was looking at the ground twiddling his thumbs while Amy looked everywhere but him. Amy's eyes meet mine and I smirk she lets out a deep breath of irritation I know I bother but it's so much fun. I walk over toward her and sit right next to her and put my arm around her she ignores me and avoids my gaze.

"Hey sweet heart miss me" I say in her ear so only she can hear me

"What do you want Ricky" she says annoyed

"You, just you" I say sweetly

"Sure you do I bet you say that to all the girls right" she says and turns to look at me

"Used too until you came" I say honestly which is true

Just then Grace walked in with a sorry look expression on her face towards Amy.

"Um so Jack uh Ricky wanted to talk to you so, you too can go talk in the kitchen" Grace says

I look over at Jack who looks at me we nod at each other then stand up. I couldn't help it I kiss Amy on her cheek and walk away in victory I go into the kitchen then Jack enters

"What's up with you and Amy the hot new chick let me guess you're sleeping with her" Jack said

"No I'm not and nothing's going on, yet anyway, that's what I wanted to talk about" I say

"Okay so what's on your mind" Jack said interested

"How do I get her to be mine I'm not used to this she's different and I'm stuck" I say irritated

"Try to get her alone, talk to her, and tell her how you feel" Jack said

**Amy Pov.**

Great Ricky's here and ugh I just want to kill him now I have to boil my cheek later, I look at Grace with an annoyed look.

"Sorry he wanted to see Jack I told him not now but once I said you were here he insisted and walked right by me before I can stop him" Grace explain

"Its fine I just ugh he is so annoying I only known him for what a day and he constantly flirting and always there and I told him I have a boyfriend which is true" I say

"That's Ricky for ya but I never seen him try this hard in one day I guess sense you're the new girl and fresh meat he couldn't resist his girlfriend is the same way she also sleeps with everything in sight" Grace says

"Wow" I breath out "What should I do" I ask

"Keep doing what you're doing ignore him and soon or later he will give up" she says shrugging like she's unsure

"I guess hopefully he takes a hint" I say

We sit in silence for ten seconds then the boys return with smiles on their faces and that's not good they have a plan or something cooking up in their heads. I Give Grace a look and she nods her head to let me know she's thinking the same thing. Jack sits next to Grace on the couch and Ricky takes a seat beside me on the loveseat.

**No one's Pov.**

"Let's play a game of truth or dare if you say Dare and don't do it you take a piece of clothing off if you say truth and are caught lying you take a piece of clothing off" Jack says

"I don't think so my mom's upstairs" Grace said

"Nope she just left while me and Jack were in the kitchen" Ricky explained "She said she is meeting your dad at a church meeting and won't be home for hours" Ricky explained some more

"Amy what a play" Grace asked

"Sure" Amy said with confidence

**Ricky Pov.**

I can't believe Amy agreed to play I thought we would have to fight for her to play she saved us some time I hope I get her strip or at least get to know her better so I can woo her either one works.

"I'll go first" Grace said "Ricky" I nod my head "Truth or dare" I say truth "Why do you like Amy"

"Easy" I say I look at Amy and she looks at me I say this while I look right into her eyes "she's beautiful, we share an interest in music, she's going to be a cheerleader and I play football, she's different usually when I flirt with a girl we hit the bedroom but Amy is more independent and has respect for herself" I say honestly and I look back at Grace and in the corner of me eye I think I saw Amy smiled a little bit

"Okay Ricky your turn" Grace says

"Okay um Amy, Truth or Dare" I say looking at her

"Dare" she says simply

"Kiss me" I say

Instead of kissing me she takes off her jacket showing a tank top and I couldn't help but stare the game goes on for another hour mostly me and Amy going back and forth she was in nothing but a tank top and the spandex she had I was shirtless and in my boxers I lied a lot and of course Jack and Grace had to point it out and Amy would take off every time I dared her to do anything if it involved me

"Amy truth or dare" I say

"Truth" finally she said truth

"So are you a virgin" I ask curious she scoffs and rolls her eyes and starts putting her clothes back on I look at Grace but Grace was giving me dirty looks so I look at Jack who was making the same face I was making confusion.

Amy starts walking out heading toward the front door I get up and slide my pants on and grab my shirt and chase after her.

"Amy what's wrong" I ask but she keeps going she opens the door and walks outside "Amy" I yell again I grab her arm and turn her to face me her eyes were watery which confused me way more "what's wrong you don't have to answer the virgin question just tell me what I did wrong exactly" I say pleading I throw my shirt on and zip my pants waiting for her to answer

"Just don't worry about okay" she said softly her voice cracking a bit

"At least let me give you ride home" I say trying not to push her any farther that what I already have she nods her head and I lead her to my car I open the door for her and shut it when I know she is fully in I walk over to driver side and get in I start up the car and she tells me her address once I pull up to her house we sit in silence for about two minutes she then says thank you I nod my head she gets out I watch her until she is in her house and I smile to myself I'm a lot closer to my goal then I was this morning.


	7. Thinking of you

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Review, Follow, Favorite =D**

**Amy Pov.**

I over reacted when Ricky asked if I was a virgin I guess cause after the dare of me kissing him he actually started to act normal and real not the bad boy player thing he has going on and I actually started to think he was a normal human being and started to like him and notice he was really hot and had an amazing body but of course the word virgin also the word related to sex comes out of his mouth and I kind of felt like a reality slapped me in the face he only wants sex plus I felt a little offended. When I got home my front door was unlocked but no one was home I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

"Dear, Amy

I, your father, and your sister went back to Minnesota to pick up some of Ashley's school

Files and your dad needed to get his football equipment we should be back Sunday night

We love you call us every night and make sure to go to school and stay out of trouble

You can have tree friends over that's the limit okay love you.

Love mom."

Okay today is Monday so I have the house to myself for five whole days just like any 15 year old a party comes to my mind I'm thinking Friday to kick off the beginning of the school year plus sense my parents aren't coming home until it's Sunday, Saturday will be cleaning up after the party day. Wow I just realized it's only Monday and I've tried out for Cheerleading, made friends with Grace and Jack and got hit on by Ricky and my family left the state a lot can happen in one day.

I walk over and open the fridge and thank my mom for going grocery shopping I get some ham, cheese and bread and make a sandwich. Once I'm down eating I wash my plate and put it away I walk upstairs I take a long warm shower once I get out I put on my pajamas and go down stairs check the door to make sure its locked I go into the kitchen to find my phone vibrating on the table I pick it up.

"Hello" I say

"Hey Amy's it's mom sorry we left without notice but Ashley isn't allowed to go to school until she is fully enrolled in and sending the rest of her stuff would take two weeks so we decide it would be easier if we get them plus your dad left almost all of the football equipment in the schools shed"

"It's okay I will be fine" I try to reinsure her

"Okay but I'm really sorry though so how was your first day of school" she asks

"It's okay I promise, it was okay I made a friend or two nothing major happen got no homework" I say

"How was music" she asks

"Good, I'm playing the French horn" I say excitedly

"That's great Hun oh here your father wants to talk to you" she says

"Hey did you sign up for any sports" my dad asks

"Yup I tried out for cheerleading but won't know if I made it on the squad until tomorrow" I say

"Oh Amy don't worry you will I know you will you're my girl" he said

"Yup" I say "Well I'm going to get some sleep I'll talk to you guy's later, love and miss you night" I say trying to get off the phone I wasn't in the mood for one of dad's pep talks

"Alright bud we love and miss you too talk you later bye" he said

"Bye" I say and hang up

I love my dad but yeah he gets on my nerves and the worst part my sister is just like him. I head up stairs and go to bed I had a rough day I lay on my right side and stare into space then Ricky pops into my mine instead of trying to shake my thoughts I just imagine him smiling.

**Ricky Pov.**

Today was a very long day when I got home I am glad to say my dad wasn't home and neither was my mom. I take a shower and try calling Adrian it goes straight to voice mail like where is she well I guess we were never a couple or anything in fact I should be happy I get a break from her I'm just not use to it. I like Amy but I need a reality check as in what happens if one day I do get her would I really be ready to settle down with one girl forever and always with Amy a part of me says yes she's perfect just give it time get to know her better then another part that scream Adrian's words "no girl will ever want you if they get to know the real you" plus my dad's words "you're nothing but trash" or my mom's words "you're kidding right you get all these girls what happens when you want to settle down and the girl you love asks how many you sleep with and you tell her yeah don't expect to see her again " Their voices all in my head I just want to scream and punch the wall.

I go in my room and get in bed and lay on my left side picturing Amy laying on her right smiling I just can't get her out of my mind I can hear say "What do you want from me" and I would say "I don't want you to accept me or to understand me… I want you to change me"

**Tell me what you think(: **


	8. out of business

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I don't know why but I've been feeling really inspired to write lately (:**

**I hope you like it so far! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite =D**

**Ricky Pov.**

I wake up around six thirty and I look around confused usually my dad wakes me up to give me his (Lessons) but he didn't which relieves and scares me I shrug it off and worry about it later I get up and take a nice warm shower and put a dark grey button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans I go back into my bathroom and do my hair the usual way I then grab my bag an head to the kitchen I grab an apple and head to my car and head to pick up Grace and Jack so they don't have to walk Jack has his license but doesn't have a car so I figured I'd be nice I don't have Amy's number and Grace won't give it so I will just see her at school.

When we arrive at school I didn't see Amy anywhere which was weird she is really hot so when she walks by or something everyone pretty much freaks and whispers among themselves I go over to Grace who is at her locker to see if she heard anything from Amy and she said no and Amy wasn't picking up her phone so I just go to my locker and just act like a any other day I grab my stuff I need and put away stuff I don't need and head to homeroom.

**Later…**

It was almost third period I had that period with Jack which was good I needed to talk to him I normally talk to Grace she's like a therapist but if I talk to her she might tell Amy and I don't want Amy to know what goes on at home I don't want no one to know only Jack and me. I still think its weird my parents have been missing they were home when I left for the first day of school but nowhere when I got home or this morning.

**Amy Pov.**

_I smile at him he was so sweet he bought me flowers_

"_Happy one year Amy" he said_

"_Happy one year Ricky" I say we lean and was about to kiss one centimeter away just about to…._

I wake up smiling I shake my head and gag did I really have a dream about him really. I look over at my clock my mouth hangs open and my eyes go wide it was 9:49 I was late for school I scream and jump out of bed I run to my dresser and change into dark blue skinny jeans a white tank top with knee high brown boats with a brown jacket that matches the boots I put a brown belt on then brush my hair thank god it was still straight from yesterday night when I got out of the shower and did it no time to brush my teeth so I pop in some gum I put on foundation and mascara and lip gloss grab my bag and start fast walking/ jogging to school once I made it I try to catch my breath once I do I head to my locker and get the stuff I need for third period then I head to office to get a late slip.

Once I left the office I was angry I got a detention slip for after school today which sucks majorly I then go to my first and second period classes for any work I missed which I didn't but a lecture from them but better than homework I guess I wait in the hall way sitting with my back up against my locker waiting for the bell which was only two minutes away I grab my phone and text Grace

**ME: "hey I'm here I over slept sorry!"**

_Grace: "its okay, where are you?"_

**Me: "at my locker waiting for third period"**

Just then the bell rings and I remember third period is free period so I head to the court yard where me and Grace ate lunch at yesterday I sit down and spot Jack he looks at me and makes his way over and takes a seat.

"Hey" he says

"Hey" I reply

"How's it going" he asks

"Okay I guess" I reply

"You know Ricky's probly looking for you" he says

"Yeah I don't know why" I say

"He really likes you, which is weird for Ricky" he says with a chuckle

"Well I have a boyfriend" I say, which I need to call he's probly worried

"Does he know that" he asks

"Yup but that doesn't stop him" I say

"Nothing does" we both chuckle at that

I decided I would text Grace

"**I'm in the court yard at our table" **I sent it and turn my attention back to Jack

"Well I got to go I have class with Ricky" he said he gets up and walks away just in time cause Grace just got to the table she kisses Jack and sits down while Jack goes inside.

"Hey what were you and Jack talking about" asks Grace

"Ricky, apparently he has a crush on me after one day" I answer

"Oh I could have guess that just wait Adrian will be back and he will give it a rest" I say

"Looks like I already succeeded" I say looking over Grace's shoulder

"Huh" she asks confuse I pointed to what I was talking about it was Ricky flirting with a short dirty blonde we see her shake her head yes and they head out to Ricky's car

"Looks like someone's getting laid" I say

"Jealous" Grace teases me

"Absolutely not" I say honestly okay maybe a little jealous but I'll keep that to myself

"Good" she says and turns around to face me again

"Okay my parents are out of town and I was thinking if no one else is I will throw a party this Friday so I can meet some people" I say

"Awesome but no alcohol right" she says

"I'm fifteen I no one here how am I suppose to get alcohol" I say

"Right so that's a no" she asks still unsure

"That's a no" I confirm

"So do you want to check the bulletin board to see if we made" Grace asks excitedly

"Oh yeah I almost forgot let's go" I say

We link arms and walk back into the school we walk toward the board near the consoler's office we spot the list and start looking for our names we both squeal for excitement.

"Oh my goodness I'm captain" Grace says

"I'm co-captain" I say, we hug each other and jump around excitedly then laugh when we break apart.

"Our first practice is tomorrow we have practices Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. But this week is only Wednesdays so the party is still on the go" Grace says excitedly

"Yay" I say excitedly

We then attend to the rest of our classes Ricky sat with us at lunch but no one really talks besides me and Jack, he was telling how the football team prepare before each game pretty much just football. At music Ricky was back to normal.

"Hey Amy wanna sneak into a janitors closet" he said smirking

"As if" I say "What happen to silent Ricky" I ask

"He got bored" he said I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the music sheet

When music was over I went to my locker said bye to Grace and Jack and went to the detention room and took a seat in the bag and stuck my ear buds in.

About after five minutes of detention Ricky walks in and takes a seat right next to me I avoid his gaze he pulls out my left ear bud

"Having a rough day" he ask trying to be sincere but you can tell he doesn't care

"Why do you care" I say playing along I give him a cold hard stare then back to my phone to play a game

"Come on Amy we were fine yesterday now were back to square one" he says

"Where we need to stay" I say still not looking at him I can feel his eyes on me

"What's wrong" he ask but actually serious this time

"Who was the girl" I ask with attitude he lets out a breath

"Someone to skip class with so I can have detention with you" he says still serious

"Yeah sure" I say annoyed

"It's true what jealous it wasn't you" he asks I roll my eyes

"Well if I recall yesterday I'm the girl of your dreams" I say putting air quotes on the girl of your dreams "I'm sorry Ricky but if you ever want to be with me you can't sleep or flirt with other girls and I have to get to know you better" I say honestly

"Fine no more sleeping around" he says "how about we hang out on Friday no sex I promise" he says seriously

"Okay so I better not hear of you sleeping around or the deal is off and I can't Friday" I say

"Why not Friday" he asks

"I'm throwing a party you're invited if you want" I say and stick my ear buds back in and get the rest of detention over with.

When we were dismissed Ricky followed me to the my locker I can't believe that he is willing to change for me when we barely know each other but still and I actually believe in him.

"Hey I meant to ask did you make the squad" he asks while I open my locker and throw everything inside I'm taking nothing home there's no point to.

"Yeah I'm co-captain" I say excitedly turning to face him

"That's great Amy I know you would" before I know it we were hugging it was nice being in his arms we break apart and he took me home that night I think I had the best sleep of my life.


	9. the truth

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I'm posting a good amount of chapters because I will be busy Friday to Sunday and might not update. ): but I will make it up to you after this weekend I promise a bunch of chapters! (:**

**I love you guys and I want to thank you for all the support you've been giving me it means a lot! (:**

**I hope you like it so far! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! =D**

**Music: Falling into you. By Cody Longo (My inspiration for this story)**

**Amy Pov.**

"_I'm falling into you__  
__I'm falling into you__  
__There's nothing I can do__  
__I'm breathless without you__  
__So I will breathe in and breathe out___

_What I would do__  
__To feel you again__  
__I'm standing on the edge_"

I wake up to my alarm clock and eminently turn it off; I hate loud things in the morning. I sit up and yawn and stretch my arms out. Today is the first cheer leading practice and I am really excited and nervous me and Grace have to come up with a cheer during half time for games and stunts and it is going to be crazy I already know it. Plus me having a party Friday spread out like wild fire everyone is going to be here in my house trashing it just great well at least it will be fun let's just hope the parents don't find out.

I get out of bed and actually look at the time it was only six so I had a half hour to either go back to sleep or do something eh do something I'm already up. First I made my bed then made myself an egg, cheese and bacon sandwich then washed the dishes I used. I then hop in the shower and changed into grey sweats and a white beater and a light colored purple low V-neck areopostal T-shirt over it and put on grey moccasins. I do my hair by straitening it and to make sure my side bangs don't go all wacky then I put on natural make up then brush my teeth.

I grab my gym clothes that I keep forgetting and a jacket I hang on my arm it's suppose to rain this morning but hopefully stops before practice. Just before I walk out the door I run back up stairs and grab my phone off my night stand off the charger I then head back down stairs and check my phone. I had one new message from Grace.

_Grace; "Hey don't forget its sweat pants day (: and Ricky wants' to know do you want a ride to school?"_

**Me; "I didn't forget! (: and… nah I'll walk"**

I hit send and head out I wouldn't mind getting a ride from Ricky but I only live a five to ten minute walk to school so it was no big deal. Plus walking to school was great exercise and plus a good time to think to think about anything really, When I was about to cross the street, over to the school my phone beeped. So I stopped, and look to see a text from Grace, again.

_Grace; "Okay…dodged a bullet lol jk! (: ttyl"_

**Me; "lol ttyl"**

I sent the text and continue my journey. When I finally make it to school I make a bee line to me locker and put my jacket away and to get the books I need. I then head to the gym to put my gym clothes in my gym locker then off to homeroom.

…**Later…**

First and Second period went by fast but the weather outside could have been better it looked scary out there as I put my stuff away I saw Ricky at his locker I couldn't help but actually check him out but I know he still with Adrian but she disappeared and I have Ben we video chat last night around 2 am he was awkward to say at least and I ended it officially so now I have to wait for Ricky to make the first move. I snap back into reality when Grace was standing right in front of me.

"Hello I've been trying to get your attention" she said annoyed

"Sorry" I say

"It's fine did you at least hear the announcements" I shake my head no "goodness Amy, Ricky's not that good looking" she said teasing me

"Shut up okay what were the announcements" I ask curiously

"Well if you were listening cheerleading is canceled and so our first practice will be Monday morning so we skip first period and homeroom also the weather might shut down power so were getting off school around noon so until then we have to sit at the gymnasium so come on" Grace says I nod and follow her we link arms and make our way to the gym.

Once we get there we see Ricky, Jack, and another boy talking near the bleachers Grace walks over pulling me along once we get there we unlink and Grace and Jack of course kiss hello like usual. Ricky smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hey Amy" he says with a smirk

"Hey Ricky" I say back "Who's this" I say If this boy is single I can make Ricky jealous so he can finally realize I'm not going to date him until Adrian chick is out of the picture.

"That's no one" he say's irritated his smirk wiped off his face

"Hi I'm Ethan" says the boy he holds his hand out witch I gladly shook

"Amy" I say

"Wow your hot" Ethan says I hear Ricky scuff followed by an eye roll

"Why thank you" I say and smile "you're pretty cute yourself and here you can have my number" I say he nods his head I then grab a pen and grab his hand and write it down "There you go" I say putting the pen away

"Thanks" he says "nice meeting you and I'll see you guys later" Ethan says

"You too" I say Jack and Grace Wave and Ricky huffs

"Amy can I talk to you" Ricky asked annoyed I smile in victory

"Sure" I say he grabs my rist and takes me to a corner so we can talk

"I thought we had something and now your flirting with other guys that's breaking our deal" he said with a hint of anger my face turns serious.

"no we don't last time I checked Ricky you were still with Adrian and I'm single now and the deal was for you I don't have a reputation of being a whore and I don't have a list of guys I slept with or a 99% chance of having a STDs" I say

"Well Adrian doesn't answer my calls and I haven't slept with no one for 4 days and if you want me to get tested I will but not until I know if this is what I want I will know for sure at this party" he says in all seriousness

"What makes this party your clarification" I ask

"So I can get to know you better I don't know what is about you Amy Juergens but I actually like you so don't mess it up okay" he says

"How will I mess it up what do you want from me" I ask curiously

**Ricky Pov.**

"How will I mess it up what do you want from me" Amy ask curiously

This is my chance to finally tell her what I really want and what I need

"You want to know what I want Amy" I ask

"Yes" she says desperately

"I don't want you to accept me or to understand me… I want you to change me" I say

"What makes you think I won't accept you" she asks softly

**Sorry guys going to leave you there you will have to wait till Monday for next chapter! 6/24/13(:**


	10. Sluttin it up

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I missed you guys! And thank you for your great reviews! (:**

**I hope you like this story so far… because my goal is 100 CHAPTERS! =D or maybe even more…**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! (:**

**Amy POV.**

"I don't want you to accept me or to understand me… I want you to change me" Ricky says

"What makes you think I won't accept you" I ask softly

Ricky is not making any sense to me like where did this all come from does he feel the same way I feel or is he trying to explain the deal is off in Ricky language I have no idea. He's looking at me like a lost puppy and I'm giving my best sincere look I can give but he's not talking it's like he's trying to read me in a way.

"Cause I know you won't" he whispers

"Why won't I" I ask

"Cause you won't" he says in normal tone and walks away I turn around and watch him leave he has a secret and I will find it out and help in any way I can I'm falling for you Ricky Underwood. My thoughts were interrupted by Grace.

"Hey what did Ricky want to talk about is he jealous you were flirting with Ethan" Grace says all bubbly

"I don't know" I say

"Well what did he say" Grace asks

"Nothing important" I say and walk away still dazed by Ricky I was so lost in my own little world I bump into a shy red head and we both collide to the floor.

"Oh my I am so sorry" the red speaks

"No no it was my fault I'm sorry" I say I get up then hold my hand out to help her up once were both up we dust our selves off then give each other small smiles

"I'm Madison" she says

"Hi I'm Amy" I say and we shake hands

"Juergens" She asked

"Yeah why" I ask confused

"Your co-captain for cheerleading squad and the new girl, I'm also on the squad" she explains

"Oh okay" I say not really sure what to say "So are you coming to practice on Monday" I ask making conversation

"Yeah definitely cheerleading is my life plus my dad is always on my case he gets very competitive" she says

"Mine too" I say we go over to Grace, and start chatting away, like were old friends.

**Ricky POV.**

I feel so angry like I can punch a huge hole in one of these lockers I acted like a weird lost puppy in front of Amy she's probly laughing with her friends now. Well that doesn't sound like her but what do I know. I walk the hall way all alone to come across Amy's locker I pound on it a little and get open I don't know exactly what I'm doing or what or if I'm looking for something I don't know all she has is text books and a note book filled with notes and a jacket I put everything back like it was an shut it I guess I was looking for a note to prove that she likes me. This is all so new to me I never act like this with a girl or for any one for that matter. I just I don't want to tell Amy about my life at home or my family or my past cause I know she run for the hills I mean I slept with every girl well almost in this high school I have a friend with benefits with the school slut Adrian, My dad beats me and my mom is never home always getting drunk or high.

I hate this I hate this life I just want scream and I don't know. I walk down the hall way and pace back and forth before entering the gym again I see Jack playing probly angry birds on his phone then I see Grace, Amy, and some red head talking up a storm I decide to go to Jack. When I sit next to him he was so into the game that I had to hit him in the back of the head for him to notice I'm here.

"Oh hi Ricky" he says finally out of his daze

"Hey" I snap

"What's up" he asks confused

"Amy Juergens" I say then sigh and put my head in my hands

"Oh why you guys seem to be hitting off always talking in secret plus she flirted with a guy right in front of you trying to get you jealous" he says amused

"Not to make me jealous and there's nothing going on and never will be" I say irritated

"Whatever you say" he says "But if you were smart and want an excuse to talk to Amy I can give you one" he says I lift my head up an look at him confused and intrigued

"Keep talking what the excuse" I ask

"One condition, say you actually have a crush on a girl" he says

"I don't have a crush on a girl" I argue

"Yeah you do come on Ricky she will love you for protecting her" he says

"Fine" I sigh "I have a crush but not on just any girl, Amy Juergens" I look at him he smiles in victory I sigh again "Okay tell me" I say desperately

"The red head Amy's talking to is just like Adrian stealing other people's boyfriends and I don't what you call it slutting to up" he says

"Prove it" I say Jack plays on his phone and shows me a picture of the red head naked I give him a look

"What she texted me and she's been texting and sending me these sexy photos ever sense her and Grace started talking so you tell Amy, Amy tells Grace they ditch Madison and Amy will thank you for helping her help Grace save her relationship" he explains happily

"Is that your plan or excuse you call it" I snap "really if anything Amy will be mad at both of us and so will Grace if we don't tell her" I say

**Amy POV.**

Noon came sooner than I thought it would I got Grace to ride home with Madison and to get Jack with them so I can ask Ricky for a ride and talk to him I go to my locker and grab my jacket and head to Ricky's locker thankfully he was still there.

"Hey Ricky" I say like nothing's wrong

"Hey" he says still rummaging in his locker

"Um can I take you up on your offer for a ride home" I say with a cute smile he looks at me and smiles not a smirk or grin but a real smile.

"Yeah" he closes his locker and holds out his hand I smile and gladly take it but what really took me by surprise that he interlocked our fingers and they fit perfectly I couldn't help but glance every so often at them I knew I had a stupid grin on my face but I don't care we headed out side to Ricky's parked car he opens my door like a gentlemen and closes it too he goes to the driver side and takes me home when we arrived when I went to get out Ricky pulled me back I look at him questionably he sighs.

"Can we talk" he asks I nod my head and sank back in the seat. "Um the red head you were talking to" he starts

"Madison" I say he nods

"Yeah Madison um promise you won't tell Grace" he says

"Sure" I say he gives me a look "I said yes come on tell me I won't say anything" I say seriously

"She's texting seductive messages and nude photos to Jack and Jack won't tell Grace he thinks he can handle it but I know Grace is going to get hurt" he says avoiding my gaze

"Why don't you tell Grace" I ask "I mean you sound like you care" I say with hint of jealous for some odd reason I know Grace wouldn't date Ricky.

**Ricky POV.**

I decided not to do Jack's thank you plan but I thought Amy deserves to know.

"I do she's my friend and, so is Jack and I don't want in it and I had to talk to someone about it" I say

"Well thank you for talking to me but I don't want in it either plus are you sure it's Madison she doesn't seem the type to send seductive messages or photos" Amy says

"Yes I wouldn't lie about it" I say angry

"I didn't say were" she argues back

"Yes you did you just did" I yell

"Don't yell at me I was just saying" she yells trying to out loud me I know this is not the time to say this but she looks so cute when she's all fired up

"Okay" I say half yell half annoyed

She gives me glare and gets out of the car and slams the door she does have a temper I get out and chase her to her door I call her name but of course the door gets slammed in my face that's twice and its not even one o'clock yet…


	11. Ben? and a kiss?

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV.**

How dare Ricky claim that Madison this sweet innocent girl being a whore how can I be so glad I have a Ricky in my life then the next want to slap him. I'm not going to tell Grace or confront Jack just yet to I hear it from the innocent until proven guilty source Madison.

When Thursday came Ricky tried talking to me but I brush it off I told him let's talk later he finally took that answer after about twelve times. I also been avoiding Jack who was much easier if the rumor was true then I don't want to associate with that pig. It was even easier to avoid Madison because she texted she won't be here today because she is at the dentist getting her braces off.

With Grace I acted like nothing was wrong which I succeeded luckily. When lunch came around Ricky started again and I finally told him we will talk at the party sense there's no school Friday because it's teachers something I don't know. When I got home and checked my phone I had three missed calls

_1 missed call from: Daddy_

_1 missed call from: Ben_

_1 missed call from Lauren_

I decided to call Ben might as well get the worst over first right. I call and he picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Amy you called" he says

"Just returning yours" I say

"Hey is it okay if I come visit you I need to talk to you in person" he says shaky

"No it's not Ben were over okay I hate this long distance and I still love you and I don't if I can handle seeing you" I say honestly

"Um a little too late for that" he says

"What do you mean" I ask totally confused just then there was knock on the door I then realize that it was too late I hang up the phone and throw it I feel so aggravated first with Ricky and I have to worry about this party I'm the new girl and now Ben I seriously can't take no more I open to reveal Ben of course I step aside and let him in.

"What are you doing here" I ask while shutting the door

"I have to tell you something. You look beautiful Amy" he's says acting all sweet

"Ben what do you want" I snap

"Amy" he takes a breath " igotagirlpregnent" he says really fast

"What" I say yelling

"I got a girl pregnant" he says looking everywhere else but me the tears are coming escaping my eyes streaming down my cheeks

"No" I whisper "No" I yell this time I start sobbing and choking and clutch my stomach how could this happen My Ben cheated a baby cannot a appear two days after intimacy "You cheated" I say loudly "You cheated" I scream he tries to hug me but I push him "Don't touch me" I yell just then Ricky busts through the front door with a worried look. I didn't want him to see me like this oh no everything is coming its coming I put my hand over my mouth and run for the bathroom yup it came up.

When I decide to come out of the bathroom we all three sat at the table I sat at one end and Ben on the other and Ricky sat next to me on my left

"Ricky what are doing here" I ask just enough for him to hear and for Ben to barely here I feel sick I feel like I can puke another eight times I tried but Ricky said I was skinny enough I'm glad he can make a joke out of it.

"Well I wanted to talk and didn't want to wait until tomorrow like you said sorry about that" I nodded "Then I heard you screaming so you know the rest" he says I nod my head again. I pick up my legs and hug them against my chest I know it's going to come again

"Ben how long, have you cheated" I ask in the same tone before I think I'm losing my voice from all the puking and screaming

"Well there was this girl about a few months back she was looking for her father and claimed my step dad was him and he is and she stayed with us for about a week and one thing led to another it was about a month ago" he says

"And she got pregnant" I say not looking at him but our tile it was actually a nice design for flooring

"Yes she came back about five days ago and we went to a doctor and she is definitely pregnant and I know you ended things three days ago I thought you should know" he says right now I feel bad for Ricky he was lost and confused just staring at the table I would ask Ben to leave but I need answers and some closure.

"You knew for almost a week and now you're telling me" I ask angrily

"I was trying to rap my head around it myself" he explains "I'm sorry Amy I hope we can work pass this and the long distance and you can somehow forgive me and maybe we can get back together" he says hopeful I look at him like he was nuts only if looks could kill just then I hear Ricky chuckling the first time he did anything sense we sat down.

"What's your problem" Ben snaps I was about to tell Ben off but Ricky beats me to it.

"My problem" Ricky says and looks up at Ben "What about yours you cheat on a wonderful girl like Amy with your new step sister what a one night stand how sick is that then turns out you get her pregnant then come over miles and miles away from home to see you ex girlfriend and tell her and then ask for forgiveness and not only that but to rekindle what you call love your pathetic" Ricky spits angrily

Ben and I are both stun mostly me I know Ricky said a lot but really what I caught was I was wonderful and Ben was pathetic.

"What are you some piece of trash, I love Amy" Ben argues in one split second Ricky had Ben against the wall. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry" Ben says begging for mercy

"I'm not a piece of trash you got that do me and Amy a favor and get out of here go home and take care of your step sister and your unborn child" Ricky spat and let go of Ben who rushed to the door once Ben was about to get in his car I run past Ricky and run up to Ben.

"Ben wait" I yell "Ben I have one question" I say out of breath "Who is she" I ask tears coming back

"Adrian, Adrian Lee" he says and gets in his car

I walk back to my house I know I ended it and started liking Ricky but that doesn't mean I stopped loving Ben but now I'm so over him I'm done with guys Ricky doesn't even like me that way were just friends if that and like a good friend when I walk inside and shut the door Ricky in gulfs me in a hug and whisper sweet things like "I'm here" or "It's okay" and "I'm not leaving you" I just cry and cry and cry.

Once I stop crying and regain some closure Ricky makes me some tea so I decide to tease him and light up the mood because I feel like I can drop dead and be okay with it strangely.

"Someone knows there way in kitchen" I tease

"Doesn't mean I'm a guy I can't make food" he says putting bags of tea in the cups

"I'm not saying that I'm saying a guy like you" I say smiling and giggling he turns around smiling.

"And what kind of guy am I" he asks I wrinkle my nose

"A guy who in a split second can pin me ex up against a wall" I say "Plus tea that's a girl thing" I say still teasing

"Oh really" he says grinning I nod my head he grabs me from behind and swings me around tickling me "Take it back" he says

"Ne-ve-r" I say laughing my head off

"Take it back" he says again I give in "Fine" I say he puts me down I turn to face him his arms on my waist my arms resting on his we look into each other's eyes he leans and so do I and BOOM! Our lips meet and our lips mold into each other's I put my hands on each side of his face it was a sweet, passionate, long, sexy kiss.

**What do you think?**


	12. Really! just really?

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Hope you like it so far!**

**I own nothing but the plot! (:**

**Follow, Favorite, Review =D**

**Amy POV.**

Me and Ricky were laying on my couch side by side with his arm around me I play with his hand while his free one played with my hair After we kissed we drunk our tea and talked but not about the kiss I was kind of afraid to, to be honest.

**Ricky POV.**

Today started off horrible my mom was home this morning of course drunk but still no dad thankfully. Then Amy was mad at me and Grace wouldn't talk to me either and Jack was well Jack and still texting that girl.

I felt bad about that stupid little fight so I came and heard Amy yelling and I thought the worst and found her crying and a guy who looked like he was about to puke then Amy did it was a weird situation but after that guy left Amy cried but came back to her normal self and we kissed and it was amazing it was perfect. Now where relaxing on the coach just talking.

"Ricky" Amy whispered

"Yeah" I say in the same tone

"What about your family you never talk about them" she ask I knew it was coming

"Promise you want run it's not the best" I say

"No I won't run I want to understand and accept you but I can't until you tell me" she says

"Are you quoting me plus I said I just want you to change me" I say were still whispering even though we don't have too

"I already have" she whispers I look down at her waiting for her to continue she looks up and sees my confused face "You're not sleeping around you're here with me and not trying to have sex with me were just here talking and your fine and okay with it" she says then that's when it does click it's been almost a week and I haven't I usually sleep with at least three different girls in two days

"What makes you think I'm okay with that" I say in my defense

"Ricky you don't have to put your guard up you can trust me" she says in normal tone "So tell me, tell me about your parents" she says I take a deep breath and told her… everything.

**Amy POV.**

When Ricky told me everything he was actually crying while he spoke and so did I we turn to face each other and I hug him and kept whispering "I'm so sorry" Today was just a very emotional day I mean first with the rumor and me and Ricky's stupid fight that wasn't even are fight to begin with then Ben came and then Ricky I just feel so stressed out.

"Now that I told you that can I ask you something personal" he ask

"Ricky I told you before I'm not answering the virgin questions" I say in annoyed voice

"No not that" he says I pull away from the hug and look up at him were still lying on the couch

"Then what ask me its okay" I say honestly

"When you went after Ben I overheard you ask who with. What did he say" he asks

"Why does it matter" I ask curious

"Well Adrian left last month then came back and left the exact time he said that girl visit claiming she was pregnant and she was looking for her dad and Adrian was looking for hers" he says

"Adrian Lee" I ask Ricky freezes and gets up from the couch and starts pacing his face was turning red and he was clenching his fist and that's when it dawns on me Ricky has a girlfriend I totally forgot and that was her she cheated on Ricky with Ben my ex boyfriend and got pregnant

"Ricky I'm so sorry I'm hurting too" I say and get up and stand in front of him hesitantly

"Don't get in front me when I'm angry that's not a good thing to do" Ricky says avoiding eye contact his knuckles were turning white like he could swing any second but I wasn't afraid

"You won't hit me" I say confidently

"How do you know" he says looking at me taking a step back " I could just be like my father" he says yelling his face all red and the vein on his neck popping out

"You could but you're not Ricky okay you're not" I yell and I took a chance and hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on him like my life depended on it I was actually waiting for the blow that never came instead he hugs me back really tight like if I let go I will disappear he's holding me like I was the only thing that could save him and help.

"I got to go" he mumbles in my hair "Please don't" I whisper "I have too I'm sorry" he says and comes out of the hug and grabs each side of my face and smashes his lips on mine he then kisses my forehead and walks out the door. I stand there thinking and absorbing everything that just happened Ricky and I kissed not once but twice, Ricky's ex girlfriend is pregnant with my ex boyfriend Ben and Adrian and Ben's father are a married their gay. Wow.

I go over to my phone and have an hour conversation with my dad about Cheerleading and a ten minute one with my mom about how much we miss each other and a minute one with my sister just to say hi and bye. I then call Lauren and have a three hour conversation about everything and anything. I then take a shower before I can get dresses or do my hair there was a knock on the door I put on my rob and walk downstairs I look threw the peep hole to see who it was I smile with excitement I open the door to Ricky with a sad look before I ask two police officers come into view I look back at Ricky he shoots me a apologetic look I give him daggers of mad.

"Miss we caught here Mr. Underwood vandalizing Miss. Adrian Lee's property were letting him off with a warning and a fine sense there was no serious damage the neighbors called for a noise complaint and we found him" said the one officer I cross my arms

"What if I don't pay the fine" I was so mad I don't care if he spent a night in jail

"He will spend three weeks in prison" the officer said

"Fine how much" I say with a sigh I step aside and let them in I go in the kitchen to get the money my mom left for food or anything for that matter…

**What do you think? Let me guess the best Thursday ever! Hah that's a joke hehe(: REVIEW!**


	13. What i now have

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**I am, loving this story, I don't know why but I am! (:**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite =D**

**Amy POV.**

"300 dollars really Ricky what were you thinking" I yell once I paid the fine the officers left and promised it won't go on his record and they contacted Mr. Lee and there's no charges being pressed so that was good but I was so mad I can't believe he was so stupid.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking" he says trying to use the puppy dog eyes on me well there actually really cute… wait no oh no I'm not falling for that.

"I should have just let them take you to prison you deserve it instead of staying here with me you had to do something so immature and stupid what were you trying to accomplish really" I yell how can he be so calm he could have been stuck with many fines and go to prison for a couple weeks or months and Mr. Lee could have pressed chargers and this could of went on his permanent record.

"I know, I know I'm sorry okay I was mad I know me and Adrian weren't a thing it still hurts and it shouldn't I know who she is and I should of seen this coming I'm sorry Amy your right I should of stayed here but I didn't and I'm sorry" he says trying the puppy eyes again this time I cave and sigh in defeat.

"Fine I forgive but if this happens again I'm not helping you and we will no longer be friends" I say I was about to walk up stairs to change until Ricky grabs my arm I turn my head to look at him he has smirk on his face.

"Friends" he says in an asking tone

"What if you don't want to be then fine bye" I say kind of hurt

"No I don't want to be friends I want to be more those kisses were amazing" he says I blush I give him a small smile and turn to face him he grabs my waist I put my arms around his neck he leans and kisses me it was amazing long passionate kiss we pull away for air at look at each other I pull away and clear my throat.

"I'm going to go get dressed stay down here and try not to get in trouble" I say he puts his hands up in defense I glare at him playfully and walk up stairs I change into grey sweat pants and a white tank top and put my hair in a bun I walk down stairs to find Ricky sitting on the couch in deep thought I smile at him and walk over and sit next to him and snuggle into his side he drapes his arm around me and we snuggle we talk and eventually lay down Ricky on the inside me on the out I use his arm as a pillow Ricky was facing me while I snuggle into his chest and we drift off to beautiful slumbers.

**Ricky Thoughts**

This was a crazy day and it was amazing I was so terrified that Amy would judge me or treat me like I've been treated my whole life, trash. Amy is so beautiful and smart and athletic and I don't deserve her she said that's not true but in my eyes it is I've done some messed up things like tonight I was so mad I went over to Adrian's and started throwing her trash and trash can every were then the neighbors heard me and the next thing I know there was a flash of lights. Of course Amy being Amy gave me a lecture even though I'm a year older then her but to her she's the boss and surprisingly I don't mind I think it's pretty sexy.

I open my eyes to look down at the beauty in my arms just think I didn't even know her a week ago and now I know plenty. Her dad is always on her case she dated Ben who is turning into the old me having sex with every girl he sees. Amy has to stay organize and feels she always has to live up to her dads expectations she told me how last year her dad made her join track and on the last race she was having stomach problems but her dad made race anyway right before she went past the finish line she fell and couldn't move they took her to the hospital and turns out she needed eminent surgery her appendix went bad. The thing I like most about Amy is she's open minded and has a big heart she told me even if Madison was sending seductive messages and photos she will still be her friend and help be a better person. Amy reminds me of Grace sometimes when it comes to people. I look down at Amy sleeping and eventually I fall asleep with her.

**Amy POV.**

I wake up to a cute sleeping Ricky next to me I loved being in his warmth but it was 11 o'clock I have to get up and get ready and gets stuff for this party according to Grace everyone is coming. I ease out of Ricky's grasp and get off the couch and get ready for the day.

**Sorry for the shortness I just want to have the Party in one big chapter because there will be a lot more drama coming! Your welcome=D**


	14. Can't say no

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**PLEASE READ YOU'LL LOVE IT: ****Okay guys so I have this AMAZING IDEA and wanted to see if you think so too! So I was thinking for either PRETTY LITTLE LAIRS or THE SECRET LIFE OF AN AMERICAN TEENAGER Spencer/Toby or Ricky/Amy (It's up to u just PM me) to do a remake of "Mr. an Mrs. Smith" using the movie's plot but with different characters so you decide... GOOD OR BAD IDEA? Mr. an Mrs. Underwood or Mr. an Mrs. Cavanaugh?**

**PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS IDEA PM ME THANK YOU!**

**I hope you like it so far! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Amy POV.**

Once I got off the couch without waking up Ricky I went up stairs and took a nice warm shower and changed into temper rarely clothes to wear until the party I put on grey skinny jeans and a purple blouse and black flats I put my hair in a high pony tail and have my bangs rest on the side of my face I make sure their straight and put on light make up.

When I was done I went back down stairs to see Ricky spread out on the couch I giggle at him I walk into the kitchen and start coffee and make some pancakes once I was done I get a trey and put a plate of pancakes a glass of orange juice and coffee and head to the living room that boy can sleep through everything it was going on 1pm I roll my eyes playfully I put the trey down on the coffee table and I sit down at Ricky waist I look and observe him. I don't understand Ricky can have any girl he wants but why me. I shake that thought out of my head.

First plan on how to wake up Ricky was to shake him and say his name guess what it failed. I slapped him nope still didn't wake. I straddle his hips and starting pushing his shoulder and yelling "Ricky" finally he opened his eyes he rubbed his face with his hands and adjusted his eyes to the lighting he looks up at me I blush considering our position he smirks and puts his hands on my waist I lean down we kiss he deepens it we pull away once air was needed.

"I like waking up to you in the mornings" he says smiling

"Morning, Hun it's 1 in the afternoon" I say I get off him and sit by his waist he sits up and checks his phone and lays it back down. "Here" I say motioning at the trey "Eat" I say he smiles and looks at me "what, what did I do now" I ask

"Well first waking up in that position was great and also you made coffee and breakfast that's even better" he says smirking I roll my eyes playfully he leans over and gives me a peck "Thank you" he says

"You're welcome now eat and go home shower get dressed then get your but back over here because before you go to work you're going shopping with me" I say it was a demand not a question

"Who said we have to go shopping" he said giving me a knowing look where he really means let's stay here and make out and maybe just maybe it can lead to something more.

"Um well you're the only person who I know who has a car also I need stuff for this party and you're helping" I say he takes a bite of his pancakes then drinks some coffee.

"What makes you think I'll take you" he asks

"For a bunch of reasons" I say honestly

"Like what" he asks back eating more of his food

"Well I paid for that little fine of yours, and made you breakfast plus you can't say no to me" I say smiling at him

"Okay but I can say no to you" he says oblivious what a women can do to a man in a matter of minutes.

"Oh really" I say smirking he's not even paying attention but woofing down those two pancakes he finishes his last bite and wipes his mouth with the napkin.

"Really" he says finishing his coffee one he puts it down I lean over put my hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear "Really" I kiss his cheek then turn his head to look at me I kiss his other cheek and push him back I throw my leg over so I can straddle him I start kissing and sucking his neck from his collar bone to his lips which he kisses me back hungrily I pull away and lean my forehead against his.

"Want me to keep going" I ask innocently

"Yes" he simply says I smile I give him a peck and give off him he looks at me confused

"See I told you, you can't say no to me" I smile in victory "If you want a little something later you will go home get showered and changed come back here and go shopping with me please" I say giving him the puppy eyes he sighs in defeat

"Fine" he gives in he gets up and gives me a loving kiss "I'll be back in an hour" he says I nod we give one last kiss then out the door he goes. I start cleaning up the dishes and fix the couch cushions and blankets.

I get my phone to check any messages I had two from Grace, 1 from Jack, 1 miss call from Mom. I first check my text messages.

**Grace; "Hey Amy do you want me to bring anything do you need anything"**

**Grace; "Jack can't get a hold of Ricky do you know where he is"**

_Me; "Nope just bring you haha. And yeah he spent the night here, nothing happened and he's home now"_

**Jack; "Is Ricky with you"**

_Me; "He was but he went home"_

After I reply I call my mom we talked a good while I then call Lauren and talk to her after I get off the phone with her the last person I ever wanted to talk to was calling my phone… Ben… I answer.

"Ben i am not in the mood right now to deal with you okay" I say annoyed but that's wasn't Ben

"Aw how sweet hi Amy Renee Juergens this is Ricky's girlfriend… Adrian" she said my eye's go wide.

**The party is coming soon I promise(: don't forget to read my idea ^^^ up there(:**


	15. Unbelievable

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

PLEASE READ YOU'LL LOVE IT:Okay guys so I have this AMAZING IDEA and wanted to see if you think so too! So I was thinking for either PRETTY LITTLE LAIRS or THE SECRET LIFE OF AN AMERICAN TEENAGER Spencer/Toby or Ricky/Amy (It's up to u just PM me) to do a remake of "Mr. an Mrs. Smith" using the movie's plot but with different characters so you decide... GOOD OR BAD IDEA? Mr. an Mrs. Underwood or Mr. an Mrs. Cavanaugh?

PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS IDEA PM ME THANK YOU!

**Enjoy!**

**Amy POV.**

"Adrian hi" I say keeping calm

"Listen Amy, Ben told me about Ricky being there and I don't like it" she snaps

"Were just friends" I say annoyed

"you can never be just friends with Ricky okay let me guess in the beginning he hit on you and flirted with you got Grace and Jack to say some nice things about him once you guys got closer he tries to figure out you're a virgin he tells you about his past and sees if he can have guilt sex am I right so far and how he plays I can say no card on you mm am I right" she says satisfied. She was right Ricky told me about his family and tonight we were going to have… my eyes start watering how can I be so stupid but what she says next hurt the most "Oh and did you change him like he wanted you too" she urges

I stay silent waiting for her to continue…

"That's what I thought if you haven't had sex with him yet save yourself the heart break and leave the situation now I wish I did but I fell and that's why I moved I couldn't see him every day with a different girl it was painful"

"Thanks" I say honestly

"No problem hey here is my number ***-***-**** call and text me we can be friends" she says

"Sure" I say after I write that last digit "Well I got to go bye" I say fighting back tears

"Bye" she says and we hang up.

I walk over to the couch and sit down resting my head in my hands how did this happen I believed everything Ricky said and Grace and even Jack their all lairs I decided I will call Madison and she came over in an instant with a grocery bag?

"Okay Amy I got chocolate" she said pulling it out a pint of ice cream "Strawberry" pulling another "and vanilla" pulling out another "And if you want to talk about it I'm here" she says smiling

"Thanks" I say putting the ice cream away "But I'm in the mood for some fun how about we take your car get the party stuff and decorate and have the best party ever" I say smiling

"Yeah that's awesome lets go" she says we link arms and exit the house just when Ricky pulls up I whisper to Madison "can you take care of him" she nods and I walk to her car she approaches Ricky

**Madison POV.**

Amy told me everything that happened with the whole Ricky and Adrian situation I tried explaining that Adrian is a bitch and loves to cause drama cause she feels Ricky should be all hers I was actually glad they were whatever they were doing together I'm kind of sad Amy is ending it well mostly making me tell him too.

"Hey Ricky" I say innocently I can tell he knows Amy is mad or she would be the one talking to him I kind of get why Amy is doing this she's trying not to get hurt again like how Ben hurt her maybe that will soften the blow Ricky is about to receive maybe I don't know.

"Hey Madison is everything alright" he said motion to Amy I give him a sad smile and shake my head he gives me a confused look which is very understandable

"Adrian called her and told her what game your playing and Amy wants to end it now so she doesn't get hurt" I say confidently I know Amy doesn't want me to mention about Adrian calling her but this poor guy I think he deserves the honest and reasonable explanation he keeps giving me a confused look

"How did Adrian get her number" he asks right before I was about to answer he continues "and whatever she said it's not true" he says looking at Amy I just now realized that's all he has been looking at

"Ben, Amy's ex-boyfriend gave it to her" I explain he nods urging me to continue to answer his questions "Adrian told Amy that you play these games all the time, you tell them about your family to get guilt sex and then never call them ever again Amy knows you had sex with other girls but she believed you said you were done but Adrian said you said that to her too but once she had sex with you, you never called and flaunt every girl you could in her face that's why she moved" I say finishing up the explanation

"That's not true" he says honestly "Adrian and I been sleeping together for what a couple months now and she already knew I would sleep with other girls too and she would sleep with other guys" he takes a deep breath "And everything I told Amy was true I haven't been sleeping around ever sense she told me not too I don't know what is about her Madison but I feel I would do anything for Amy I want more than friends and I don't want just sex and Adrian only moved cause she got pregnant while visiting her dad and sleeping with her new step brother Ben, Amy's ex-boyfriend apparently Ben and Adrian's dads are gay and are married" he says explaining himself and every word I believe him I can tell he's telling the truth he keeps glancing at Amy I look over my shoulder she gives me a knowing look like move it now so I turn back to Ricky and sigh and give him another small smile.

"I believe you Ricky but Amy made it clear she doesn't want to talk you how about you come to her party and try talking to her she can't make a scene without making a fool out of herself" which was true the past two days I known Amy she doesn't like attention and I know if Ricky came tonight and beg she will eventually give in she has the look in her eye and I can tell once her and Ricky get pass this they will become stronger just like their feelings and Ricky will be her Kryptonite and vise versa I can just tell it's all in the eyes and the way they act around each other.

"Alright tell Amy I'm sorry and let's keep me coming tonight between you and me so she won't run" he says calming down I give him a small smile which he returns I nod and say "Okay" he nods and walks back to his car and drives off I go back to my car and get it in to be ambushed by Amy

"So" she asks

"It's done" I say and we drive off to go get our party dresses and some stuff to decorate with and some drinks and some snacks.


	16. the party just got started

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Don't forget to vote for the "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" Remake Spoby or Ramy?**

**I love how all of you guys are like "So much drama" haha duh if there was none you would be bored!**

**I hope you like it so far! I own nothing but the plot. (:**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! =D I will update as much as I can!**

**Amy POV.**

Ever sense I moved to California I thought things would be different but instead it turned into this drama fest I mean first Ben cheats on me with his new step sister and gets her pregnant my family leaves me for a week, Me and Ricky have nothing but complicated and my new friend Madison might be a hoe.

Me and Madison went shopping and got everything we needed we decorated the house and everything I called my parents to check in and I talked to Adrian again to see if her and the baby were okay I know I'm supposed to despise her but surprisingly I don't she might have took Ben from me but she helped me see the real Ricky I was blinded and I can't believe I was falling for him I still like him but maybe if I call Ethan and get him to come this party he can take my mind off Ricky.

Madison and I were in the kitchen getting the snacks ready. We had punch, nachos with cheese, pretzel bites, popcorn, different types of chips, soda, some carrots and other vegetables with ranch dressing, and ex… and like I told Grace no alcohol but this is a high school party so someone is bound to bring it and of course drink it.

"Hey Madison, can I ask you something" I say out of no where

"Sure Amy" she's says putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and setting the time

"Would it be weird to…?" I trail off "okay let's say I just met you we exchange numbers two days later I invite you to my party" I say I turn to look at her "is that weird" I ask

"Um I guess not I'm mean you exchanged numbers for a reason right" she said "Why are you asking, did you meet someone" she asks getting exciting her eyes lighting up like fire works

"Yes but we had one conversation" I say "his name is Ethan I gave him my number and I got his from Grace he said it was okay and I think I want to invite him over" I say like no big deal when really it is I need to get my mind off things, most importantly to get my mind of Ricky.

**Madison Pov.**

This is not good when I talk to Ricky he looked so down when I told him Amy was done then I gave him hope that Amy would give him a second chance. Plus I gave him an invitation to come to Amy's party and she's asking another guy named Ethan but I have to be supportive I mean I'm already going to lose Grace as a friend but I can't help it I had a crush on Jack for three years and he's showing interest me of course I had to dangle sex in front of him but it's attention. Don't judge me!

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy" I say honestly "If calling this Ethan is want you want do it I mean it is your life and your party" I say still being honest

"Your right thanks Madison" she says smiling she grabs her phone and starts dialing I'm guessing Ethan's number

"You're welcome" I say smiling back she points at her phone and mouths "He answered" I give her a smile and a thumbs up she goes into the leaving room to have privacy I get the popcorn I put in the microwave and pour it in the last bowl

**3 hours later, 1 hour before the party!**

**Amy POV.**

I called Ethan and he says yes he was coming I was excited I really needed this. There was 1 hour before the party is supposed to start but some people have to be fashionably late because they think their cool. Madison and I were finishing the touches to our hair and makeup. Madison was wearing a one shoulder strapped red tight dress that stops at mid thigh showing her curves and the right amount of cleavage with red pumps she was wearing red lips stick and Smokey eye color shadow. I straightened her hair she looked beautiful. I was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped mid thigh showing my curves and the right amount of cleavage I also straightened my hair wearing mostly natural make up with a little eye liner to bring out my eyes.

We finished getting ready when the door bell rang.

**1 hour later…**

My house was filled with crazy animal's people grinding and dancing making out it was awesome but deep down I know I am going to have to clean this up. The door bell rang again for the hundredth time this time it was Ethan I smile big at him and motion him to come in.

**Grace POV.**

I arrived at Amy's party and at first I felt uncomfortable but after a while I got used to it Jack and Ricky haven't showed up yet which I'm glad because Madison is here ugh I feel like I can rip her hair out how dare she disrespect herself and being a home wrecker and try taking my boyfriend, Jack would never stoop that low and for Ricky will not be happy to see Amy exchange saliva with Ethan I mean there not eating each other's face but they shared a few deep kisses but nothing that leads to sinning before marriage if you know what I mean.

The door bell rings I motion Amy that I will get it and I open up to let's just say speaking of the devils cause there stood Ricky and Jack. Jack and I exchanged smiles I look over at Ricky who look like he saw the worst thing he can ever see I turn to see where his gaze was and right there it was Amy and Ethan shared another kiss and they smile and laugh she looks over and the smile whips off her face her gaze meets the one and only Ricky Underwood.


	17. Oh no

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Don't forget to vote for what couple is going to do the remake of Mr. and Mrs. Smith; Spoby or Ramy?**

**Voting ends JULY 5!**

**I hope you like it so far! (:**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Amy POV.**

I look over and see Ricky my face drops and I feel a pang of guilt but what was he doing here I thought me breaking up with him or whatever earlier would be a clear uninvited. I turn and look at Ethan and give him a smile he smiles back I grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen I was not letting Ricky ruined my night.

I still like Ricky a lot and I know what Ricky said about Adrian and what everyone else said too I know maybe Ricky wasn't playing me but I don't want to take that chance plus I don't want in his and Adrian's pointless childish drama I'm 15 I'm going to live my life and I know just how to do it.

**Ricky POV.**

When me and Jack got here at the party I felt really nervous cause I know Amy is mad at me by what Adrian put in her head but I already worked this hard I'm not giving up when Jack knocked Grace answered the door I smile at her then turn my gaze to the party and see Amy and Ethan that was a huge slap in the face but Madison already called me about Ethan so I should of prepared myself for that kind of sight I ignore Grace's concern voice and walk pass her not in the mood to talk but ready to fight for my girl.

**Amy POV.**

Ethan went to go use the restroom and I took my opportunity to bring a spark to this night I walk over to where someone set a Keg and poured myself a drink and I gulp it down instantly feeling the liquid sting my throat. I take a couple more then take one for the go I head back to where I was and start to feel a little bit dizzy but ignore it I mean, I never drank before so I don't know my limit I already had four cups into my system and the fifth one I'm working on now but honestly I don't care I want one stress free night and this seems like the only answer.

I walk clumsy around the house bumping into people then more people then more people I finally made it back to the kitchen and drunk a couple more cups I wasn't really feeling the buzz I needed more numb and to feel more loose. When I drank my eleventh cup I see Ricky well I think that's Ricky I don't know I'm a blur in the vision area right now he come up to me and ask me question but with the music and the blood pounding in my ears from the booze I couldn't hear him.

"What" I shout and slur my words a little maybe he won't tell I giggle at that thought Ricky looks at me and comes near my face with his

"Your drunk" he says he sounds disappointed maybe If I pretend I'm not he'll buy it

"No I'm not" I slur again ugh stupid alcohol work with me here. He rolls his eyes at me and grabs my hand and leads me up stairs he takes me to my room and lays me on my bed he starts to head for the door when I have a sudden urge for his company.

"Wait" I say he turns around to look at me "stay… with…me please" I say trying to form my words he nods his head and closes the door he walks over and lays beside me I look at him I may be drunk but I know what I want and that's answers. "why do you use girls" I ask he looks at me with a bit surprise of my forwardness "I mean I remember the first day I saw you walking out of the neighbors house then I seen you at school and you started.. flirting… then and then I played hard to get cause at first I wasn't interested but now…" I stop myself I am being such a blabber mouth

"But now… what" he ask curious he leans where were only a few centimeters apart and now I know why I wanted him to stay I wanted him.

"And now" I whisper at his lips "I'm so totally interested" with that he closes the gap between us the simple kiss turns to a hot make out session our lips molding into each other's he slightly hovers over me still kissing and tongue dancing I pull away for a brief second to whisper something I've been dying to say "I want you" I then kiss him but he doesn't kiss back instead he pulls away he sits up and wipes his mouth and tries to calm his breathing he looks down and shakes his head. "What's wrong babe" I say in a pouty voice.

"The problem is that… your drunk Amy and I can't take advantage of you like that it's not right and you will hate me a 100 times worse in the morning I promise you that… plus you brought…Ethan… not me" he says Ethan's name hesitantly and little hurt and looked at the ground I maybe be drunk but he was jealous I can see it.

"But Ethan isn't the one who has to stay" I say trying hard to get what I want I never lose and Ricky better start to learn about that now.

"Amy please don't do this" he says taking a big sigh of frustration he looks at me and kisses me on the lips "You'll thank me later" he says with that he walks out and two seconds later Ethan walks in I smile at him he smiles back I motion for him to come over and he does and things went too far then they should hey Ricky could of said yes.

**Morning after the party…**

I wake up with a massive headache and only half naked with and also half naked Ethan wait… shit … I just lost my virginity… and I don't remember… any of it.


	18. It all comes back in flashes

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far…. And sorry about all the drama but I love it and eventually it will calm down.**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Amy POV.**

Today was Monday, back to school and of course finally our first cheerleading practice. After I woke up the next morning after the party, Saturday to be exact, I realized I have lost my virginity and when Ethan explained he left out protection and realized we didn't use any so it was possible I could be pregnant I would get the morning after pill but my parents are home from Minnesota. I feel ashamed of what I did and even mad that I can't remember my first time and what hurts the most no offense to Ethan but he was the wrong guy I don't love him and he doesn't love me I love no one besides my family.

I haven't talked to anyone sense the party and I don't want too, I'm embarrassed, ashamed, angry, and sad all at once I didn't even call Lauren or Grace and I'm definitely not calling Madison, because after I woke up the morning after the party I heard a scream…

**Flash Back**

_I wake up with a massive headache and only half naked with and also half naked Ethan wait… shit … I just lost my virginity… and I don't remember… any of it. _

_How could this of happened why did I have to drink so much how could I just had sex for the first time of my life and can't remember it I was saving myself for the right guy a guy who is so sweet who would take care of me and be gentle, a guy who loves me and promises me that he will never break my heart and plus I'm 15 unsafe sex I can't be a mother I'm going to have to talk to Ethan later weather he likes it or not._

I_ made sure Ethan was asleep which he was and crept out of bed I go to my bathroom and put my robe on then I hear someone scream I rush out of my room to find Grace with a look of terror on her face I walk over and follow her gaze to see two guilty people naked in my parents bed… Jack and Madison._

**End of flash back**

Yeah that didn't end well at all Jack tried chasing after Grace while trying to put his pants on yeah… Jack fell down the stairs and didn't catch up to Grace. Madison just kept saying sorry and threw her clothes on and hopped in her car and took off. Jack and I had a long chat…

**Flash back**

_After Grace stomped out of the house and Madison ran out I told Jack I had to talk to him for three good reasons one because Grace is my best friend and it's my job two Madison is my friend and hooking up with a guy who says he is a Christian and he's cheating he needs some sense talked in him and lastly third I wants some damn answers!_

_After he went back upstairs to finish getting dressed we went in the kitchen where I made us each a cup of coffee then sat at the table so we can have our little talk. I took a sip of my coffee and began._

"_Okay Jack what were you thinking you're dating Grace a wonderful beautiful girl why would you jeopardize that" I ask_

"_I know I screwed up it just happened she kept sending me these photos and these seductive messages and then last night I don't know I guess I'm weak I caved in her little game" he says and sighs in frustration_

"_Listen Jack I'm not going to sugar coat it you can beg and plead but Grace isn't going to forgive you easily or even trust you she's going to need some time and you need to make a big speech of how sorry you are and that's if you are Grace is a nice honest girl and didn't deserve this" I say_

"_What do you know, you did the same thing" he says now I'm confused_

"_What are you talking about" I ask_

"_Ricky knows Amy and thanks to you he's hurt too" he says all I think of is one question what is he talking about_

"_You need to be more specific Jack what did I do to Ricky" I ask desperately_

"_You had sex with his ex best friend, you know Ethan, Ricky forgot his jacket and saw Ethan on top of you how do think that made him feel" he snaps my mouth drops open this is humiliating _

"_For one Jack, I and Ricky aren't dating I'm not his and plus I doubt Ricky likes me anyways two…" I trail of tears start to form in my eyes_

"_Amy are you okay" he asks sincerely "I'm might have cheated on my girlfriend but you can trust me with this kind of stuff I never been friends with a girl and I am willing too" he says in an asking way I nod my head "so tell me open up to me I won't say anything to nobody" he says honestly I close my eyes and lets a few tears fall_

"_Promise" I whisper my voice cracking_

"_I promise doesn't mean I betrayed Grace doesn't mean I'll do it to you and I know Ricky is my best friend but he doesn't need to know anything" he says_

"_Well um" I start with some sobbing "Last night… I don't" I shudder "I don't remember anything Jack I was so drunk I mean… how could I been so stupid" I burst into tears Jack pulls me in a hug I hug him back "And the worst part…" I take a deep breath "I was a virgin" I whisper _

**End of flash back**

I finally made it to school after I fought with my sister, got dressed and skipped breakfast. I went straight to my locker avoiding everyone. I guess that I'm good at it, good at shutting people out.


	19. well

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE "MR. AND MRS. SMITH" REMAKE SPOBY OR RAMY**

**VOTING ENDS JULY 5 **

**I hope you like it so far**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Ricky POV.**

Today was Monday, school today just great just what I needed. I am so furious with Amy but I am also mad at myself I should of stayed with her Friday night I could of prevented her and Ethan sleeping together at least now I know she isn't a virgin. Come on Ricky focus, focus but I did the right thing she was drunk and I didn't take advantage but I should have had stayed until she fell asleep and closed down the party but I didn't and wait… if Amy was that drunk that means Ethan took advantage of her and now she's a wreck and that's why she's been avoiding everybody now it all makes sense now I have a mission and objective to get information from Amy.

I take a shower and get ready for school once I'm done I get in my car and head to Jack's to pick him up. We make it to school I park my car in the usual place and head inside to spot Amy at her locker here goes nothing. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder she turns around to look at me and gives me a fake weak smile.

"Hey" I say softly I can tell she's hurting and it makes me want to find Ethan and kill him but I won't even though I want too.

"Hey Ricky" she says softly back I can tell she feels suffocated and trapped just by the way she sounds and the sadness in her eye's

"Can we go somewhere and talk" I ask full of hope I give her a sincere look she nods her head she shuts her locker door and I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her outside in the court yard skipping first period won't be bad.

We sit on the bench side by side at first we were silent but not awkward but comfortable I look around admiring the great outdoors it's been a while sense I actually sat outside to just relax and talk it's a great escape from the world.

"What did you want to talk about Ricky" Amy asks looking at the ground fiddling with her fingers in her lap I take a deep breath

"Amy you know you can talk to me about anything and I know I can talk to you and I want to help you okay I know what happened Friday night and I know you where drunk and I sure hell no Ethan wasn't" I say but was cut off

"You don't know anything" she whispers she finally looks up at me "you don't know anything" she says a bit louder

"Then tell me" I say softly it wasn't question

"Fine" she says in normal tone "Well first you didn't know that was my first time and I can't remember it and I didn't want anyone to find out turns out everyone already" she says in an angry/sad tone tears streaming down her face "And the worst part" her voice going back to a whisper "We didn't use protection" she whispers even lower I stare at her and I realize I was crying too I had tears on my cheeks because I feel sorry for her I feel bad and I feel it's part of my fault I hug her it was the only thing I could think of to do she hugs me back and cries into my chest we hold each other for all first period

"Amy I'm so sorry" I whisper in her hair "and please don't shut me out okay I'm here for you as a friend or more or anything you need okay" I whisper honestly meaning every word I said she nods her head and pulls back our arms still wrapped around each other

"Ricky it won't be okay want if I get pregnant I just I just don't know what to do" she says looking me in the eyes my heart is breaking for her I hate seeing her like this I hug her again

"It will okay I will always be here if you are pregnant I will stand by you, okay I promise and whatever you decide to with the baby to get an abortion, adoption, or even keep the baby I'm here Amy" I say honestly

**Amy POV. **

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

The last two weeks have been hard but Ricky was always by my side helping me I finally talked to Ethan who kept on saying he was sorry and claimed that he didn't know I was drunk I accepted his apology and forgave him he promised he would be a good dad if I end up being pregnant he said he would pay child support and get a job and everything.

Adrian and I stopped talking I always felt worse when I talked to her. Jack and I've became really good friends and him and Madison started dating a couple days ago. Grace finally forgave Jack but vowed she will never date him again because she feels she can't trust him which I understand and Grace and Madison are friends again too. Ben had finally left me alone maybe because Ricky threatened him. The only people that know about my maybe pregnant situation is Ricky, Ethan, Grace, Jack, and my sister Ashley I didn't tell my parents because I would be so dead but what makes it easier is that my dad is rarely home and neither is my mom.

Today Ricky and Ethan are taking me to the doctor's to see if I'm pregnant I wanted to get a home pregnancy test but Ricky said no he wanted to know for sure and Ethan agreed and he would pay for the appointment Ethan walked home with me and Ricky picked us up. In about a 15 minute drive we finally made it we go inside the doctor's office I sign in and we three take a seat me in the middle of course because Ricky hates Ethan and Ethan hates Ricky.

"Amy Juergens" and nurse calls out from the door way I stand up and make my way over toward her "Doctor McCawl is ready to see you" she says I nod my head and follow the nurse

**Half hour later…**

I walk out and head straight to the boys they stand up and each give me and eager look I take a deep breath here goes nothing

"I'm…"

**Cliff hanger your welcome and finally Ricky and Amy are rekindling hehe(:**


	20. i have some news

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Last time I left you with a cliff hanger and here is the chapter you been waiting for**

**I hope you like it so far; I own nothing but the plot**

**Review, Follow, Favorite=D**

**Ethan POV.**

When I woke up the next day after the party and soon realized Amy and I didn't use protection I freaked me and Amy talked about it and worked things out. If she could be pregnant I told her I would stand by her side even if we aren't a couple and help take care and pay for the baby. To be honest I hope she isn't pregnant I'm in love with a girl named Kathy but used Amy to get Kathy jealous I knew it was wrong but I did it any ways and now I have to face the consequences.

**Ricky POV.**

Right now I'm angry, sad, and a little bit excited to be honest. I'm angry because I like Amy a lot and she's only 15 she doesn't deserve this and Ethan shouldn't have to advantage of her Amy says it' okay but to me it isn't. I'm sad because I'm kind of jealous if she would be having anyone's baby it could at least be mine I would be a much better dad then this thing sitting next to me. I'm excited because I can't wait for Amy to walk out that door all happy and announce she isn't pregnant but if she does end up be pregnant I will be here for her and help her anyway I can.

**Amy POV.**

After the doctors finished checking me out they gave me the news I walk back out to where the boys are they stand up waiting for me to speak and I close my eyes and take a breath reopen my eyes and announce the news.

"I'm pregnant" I say Ethan looks at ground and mumbles "I'm so sorry Amy" and Ricky gives me a small smile and hugs me and whispers "everything it going to be okay" when he pulls away I couldn't take it any longer "I'm just kidding" I say smiling like an idiot "I'm not pregnant" I say the boys light up like Christmas trees and they both hug me and I hug them back.

Ricky and I dropped Ethan off at his house and Ricky takes me to my house I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and right as I got out his car he asks me a questions I was hoping he would.

"Amy would you like to out on a date with me" he asks I can tell he's nervous which makes it even sweeter I smile and nod my head I crawl back in his car and couldn't help myself he gives a questionable look I ignore it and grab each side of his face and give him a long sweet kiss are lips move together so perfectly I pull away and whisper against his lips "yes I would love to go on a date with you Ricky" he smiles big and bright and grabs my face and kisses me.

I finally let Ricky go home after a 20 minute make out session I go inside my house to see my sister sitting in the living room smiling and ignoring my gaze

"You saw didn't you" I say as I sit down next to her

"Maybe" she says "who is he any ways" Ashley asks looking at me now

"Ricky" I say "he's a really good guy" I say smiling Ashley rolls her eyes and stands up "well I'm going to bed… see you in the morning night" she says walking away

"Night" I call out to her I get up from the couch and head to my room I take a nice hot bath listening to music I get out get changed, blow dry my hair, and straighten it. As I lay down and my phone beeps confirming I have received a text message on my night stand I reach over and grab it I had 1 missed call and a text message I look at the text massage

**Ricky; "Sweet dreams beautiful" **I smile really big and feel the butterflies in my stomach I reply

_Amy; "you too, Ricky" _I send it and giggle he was so sweet I then look at my missed call

**1 missed call from "Jack"** oh yeah me and Jack are really good friends and I forgot I was supposed to call him when I found out I go to my contact list and find Jack and hit call it rings about 4 times then his groggy voice comes on

"Hello" says Jack

"Hey it's Amy sorry for calling late" I say

"It's okay so what's the news" he asks

"Well…" I take a deep breath "I'm not pregnant" I say excitingly

"Wow that's great Amy congrats" He says in the same exciting tone as I did "hey I'll talk to you tomorrow at school it is a school night ant it's…2am" he says

"Yeah okay sorry about that" I laugh "we'll talk to you tomorrow night" I say

"Night Amy" he says and hangs up

I hang up my phone and play candy crush for a little bit I don't know why but I just can't sleep I feel really happy I finally turn my phone off and put on my night stand I lay on my back and stare at my ceiling and think for a little bit I just really hope me and Ricky's date goes perfect and I hope he asks me to the black and white ball next week if that's even Ricky's scene I laugh at that thought I turn over on my side and take deep breaths and slowly go into a peaceful, blissful sleep slumber and smile at the thought of what tomorrow might bring.


	21. Smashing yours on mine

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far **

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Enjoy**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV.**

I wake up to birds singing and my alarm clock ringing I shut off my alarm and walk over to my window and smile it might sound cliché but today is going to be a wonderful day. I go into my bathroom and take a nice warm shower and get dressed in light blue jeans with a noodle trap white tank top and a see through yellow long sleeve shirt on top I throw on my ankle brown boots and do my makeup and hair then head down stairs. I make some cereal and sit down at the tabled to see my dad walking in fixing his tie he gives me a big smile and starts making coffee.

"Good morning" I say smiling, finishing up my cereal

"Good morning sweet heart" he says looking over his shoulder smiling at me "got cheerleading today" he asks putting water in the machine

"Nope tomorrow but me and Grace finished the cheer for half time" I say

"It's about time you should have that done a week ago" he says sharply I keep smiling nothing is going to bring me down I can thank Ricky for that

"We still have plenty of time dad" I say I get up and put my bowl in the sink and give him a kiss on the cheek "don't worry" I say "Love you I got to go" I say and start heading back up stairs to get my phone and my bag I hear my dad reply

"Alright sweet heart love you too and have fun at school" he calls out I grab my phone and bag and tell my sister to hurry we both exit the house to see the one and only Ricky waiting

"I'm going to walk" Ashley says

"Why Ricky can just give you ride" I say

"Because I rather not be seen with the school's man whore" she says and starts walking I roll my eyes and walk over to Ricky's car and hop in

"Doesn't your sister want a ride" Ricky asks as I sat down and shut my door

"Nope she wants to walk" I say avoiding details and he shrugs it off he gives me a kiss on the cheek and backs up his car and takes us to school.

We arrive at school and walk in with our fingers interlocked with each other's. Ricky walks me to my locker and gives me a peck on the lips and says "See you later beautiful" I smile and nod and he walks to his locker I put my stuff away and then across the hall I see Grace and Madison make their way toward me.

"Hey are you and Ricky together" asks Grace

"That would be so cute you guys do make a cute couple" adds Madison I smile at them

"Thanks" I giggle "and I don't know if we are or not we never talked about it but he is taking me out tonight on our first official date" I say smiling like an idiot

"aww" coos Madison

"So are you totally over Ben and Ethan now" asks Grace I cringe at the name Ben ugh I can still run over him with a bull dozer

"Definitely" I say honestly "plus I only used Ethan to get Ricky jealous and" I trail off but continue "Ben" I spit hi name out with venom "is the last thing on my mind I hate him" I say

"Good" Grace and Madison say in illusion just then the bell rings we three say goodbye but before I can walk into homeroom for the announcements I get pulled into the janitor closet as soon as I enter I scream but the mystery person put their hand over my mouth to muffle the scream I stop and hear them say "Shh" and I instantly knew who it was a nod my head and he turns the closet light on.

"What's wrong Jack" I ask

"I need your help" he says urgently

"With what" I ask totally confused, he takes a deep breath

"I made a mistake" he breaths out

"When and how and what mistake did you make" I ask

"Ah like two or three weeks ago I made it because I didn't see it before" he says

"What was the mistake Jack like seriously your making me miss the announcements and home room like come on and spit it our already" I say irritated

"Okay remember at your party" he asks I nod "Well I should have ended things with Grace sooner" I nod urging him to continue "and" he trails off

"Continue" I say desperately

"I should of never had slept with Madison because she isn't the one I want I just liked her cause there was some action or sex involved" he trails off again

"Okay" I say trailing off too not really sure what to tell him like literally nothing comes to mind

"What I'm trying to say is I like you Amy okay" he says quickly hoping I wouldn't hear but I heard loud and clear but was confused so yeah I have to make him repeat to confirm

"What" I say with a confused expression

"I know it' wrong because Ricky like loves you and I'm his best friend and I just can't help it okay I love your smile and laugh and I loved how we had those heart to heart moments they were amazing and I know deep down you feel the same way so don't deny it I can't get you out of my head you're like my favorite song that I keep hitting reply to" he says and gives me his best puppy face

"I'm really flattered but" before I can finish my sentence he cuts me off

"Good that's good you're flattered and Amy we don't have to tell Ricky" he says now I'm more confused

"Tell Ricky what" I ask

"About us" he says smiling

Jack there is no" before I could finish Jack smashes his lips on mine


	22. Your mine

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Let me guess what you said at the end of the last chapter "Really! You and your cliff hangers" ha-ha well my answer to that would be "Well there's going to be more and not all of them will work in your favor" because that's how I roll… just kidding (: you will have to find out…**

**I hope you like it so far/ I own nothing but that plot and the drama XD**

"**Falling into you" is inspired by (Falling into you) by Cody Longo (:**

**Review, Follow, Favorite =D**

**Ricky POV.**

Today I woke up smiling like an idiot, me and Amy are on good terms again well for the past two weeks of her pregnancy scare. I was there for her through it all and don't regret it none of it. We had some heart-to-heart moments and hilarious moments and we just had a good time and I finally grew a pair and asked her out she just makes me so nervous every time I'm around her my heart starts races and I start breathing weird my stomach does flip flops I know, I know I sound like a girl but I can't help it I'm falling for her.

I picked Amy up for school I wondered why her sister didn't want a ride there was plenty of room Grace got a ride with Madison and Jack walked which speaking of Jack I need to talk to him he has been avoiding me which is like the opposite of Jack I'll just talk to Amy what to do about Jack and what's up with Ashley yeah I know what you're thinking and yes I tell Amy everything because I trust her and I know she trusts me what can I say I not afraid to admit it I'm whipped simple as that. I like it too and I think I love Amy and now that I think about it Amy and Jack are both missing it's 2nd period and Amy and I planned to meet at her locker before third please tell me I'm wrong cause what I'm thinking right now hurts like a knife in my chest and someone keeps twisting and twisting letting the blood ooze out of me and then rips it out along with my heart.

**Amy POV.**

"Jack there is no" before I could finish Jack smashes his lips on mine

I don't even kiss back; I push him away from me and a look of disgust all over my face how could he do this I'm into Ricky not Jack. Jack is a good guy and a wonderful friend but that's it just a friend and I can't tell Ricky what happen Jack's his best friend without Jack, Ricky has no one. I wipe my mouth off with my hand and storm out of the closet it was almost third period. Shit I have to meet Ricky I rush to my locker to see him standing there looking like he's about to have a panic attack what happen to him I wonder I walk over and give him a smile.

"Hey what's wrong" I ask sincerely when he sees me he relaxes a little

"Hey and nothing I was just wondering where you were I couldn't find you or Jack which is weird" he says obviously waiting for and explanation to why am I late

"Sorry I totally forgot and I don't know where Jack is" I say lying through me teeth I can tell Ricky didn't buy it in fact he got madder

"Amy I want the truth" He growls I flinch

"You won't like it" I say slowly

"Well it can't be any worse then what I'm picturing I mean two full periods it's kind of obvious" he says lower noticing a crowd forming every one staring at us waiting to get all the details to gossip about

"Ricky I didn't have sex with Jack if that's what you're thinking who do you think I am" I ask offended

"I'm sorry but what did happen" he asks a little bit less angry noticing I was telling the truth

"Um…" I trail off he gives me a face saying come on I sigh "Jack grabbed me in to the janitors closet and he..." I trail of again "he kissed me" I whisper that last part "and I didn't kiss back I pushed him away "I whisper again so only Ricky can hear me. I finally look at Ricky and his face was red his veins were popping out he was furious he punched my locker causing a dent and walks away I jog and stop in front of him

"Amy" he growls "what did I say about getting in front of me like that" he says not looking at me

"You won't hurt me" I say softly "and I know what your thinking but hurting Jack isn't going to solve anything" I say firmly Ricky brushes pass me saying "It will make us even" I turn to watch him walk away

"How will it make you even" I yell at him so he can hear me he turns around and walks up to me and smashes his lips on mine grabbing each side of my face I put my hands on top of his and melt into the kiss we break apart desperate for air he rests his forehead on mine

"Because it will" he says and pecks me one last kiss and walks away

"How" I yell again not done until I get an answer

"Because your mine" he yells when he turns around to look at me "your mine Amy" he says a bit calmer "You're my girl and I love you" he says and walks away to find Jack I stand there frozen he just the three words that means everything to me "I love you too" I whisper everyone that was watching went to their class rooms or lockers I take a deep breath and walk back to my locker to shut it and then storm off to find Ricky and Jack.

**Ricky POV.**

I can't believe I told Amy I love her I do but I thought I would tell her more romantically. I am so furious at Jack, Amy is my girl and like Jacob would say on Twilight I imprinted on her I only know that because Amy made me watch it with her a few days ago with her sister we would have been alone but her mom made Ashley keep an eye on us. I find Jack exiting the school I follow him I tug on his shoulder so he could face me once he does I punch him as hard as I could he falls to the ground just then Amy comes running out and comes beside me "What did you do" she whispers I instantly feel guilty…


	23. You still get my heart racing

**Hey It's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**Sorry about all the cliff hangers I love them**

**Enjoy! I own nothing but the plot**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV.**

"What did you do" I whisper how can Ricky do this Jack, Jack is just confused about his feelings and that doesn't give Ricky to turn to violence it isn't right after I said it I can tell Ricky felt guilty but I don't care I roll my eyes at him for not responding and help Jack up I tell him I'm sorry and walk away making sure I hit Ricky's shoulder on my way

When I enter the building I go to my locker and grab my jacket and leave the school I just feel like I have to clear my head I mean I would be lying if I said I didn't find Jack attractive it's just I like how were friends and I accidently fell in love with Ricky at least I think so ugh why does this have to be so frustrating.

**Ricky POV.**

After Amy left I knew she was mad at me and I don't blame her and it hurts like hell knowing she hates me and I know I have to make it up to her she's different from any girl I met I mean she changed me and showed me there is more to this life then sex. Before she came that's all I did and thought about but with her it's all about her and I can't let her go I won't and I don't want to

"I'm sorry Jack" I say

"I'm guessing Amy told you" he says rubbing the spot I punched him

"Yeah" I say

"Look man I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend I was selfish" he says sighing

"Nah its okay I know you're just messed up from the Grace and Madison drama" I say "but if you do it again I might have to kill you" I say jokingly half serious he chuckles

"I won't" he says and takes a deep breath "I just I was in love with Grace and then Madison comes along throwing herself at me and I mean she's a really nice girl I just wish she would respect herself more" he says this time I sigh

"Jack you didn't even know she existed until she sent you that stuff maybe it's you who needs to respect her" I say then walk away to go find Amy

**Me "Amy were r u" I text her**

_Amy "I went for a walk"_

**Me "Where so I can pick you up"**

_Amy "Gilbert Street across from the school"_

As soon as I got her text I grabbed my leather hoodless jacket from my locker and throw it on and left the school I get in my car so me and Amy can go somewhere and talk and just throw everything in the open how we feel about each other.

I find her sitting by the curve once she sees my car she stand up and makes her way over she gets in my car and grabs my face and kisses me hard on the lips I was shocked at first but kiss her back are lips mold together she licks my bottom lip for entry and I gladly give in and we both explore each other's mouths we finally pull away needing air

"What was that for" I say putting are foreheads together she smiles

"I was mad at you but I realized it was actually kind of sexy how protective you are of me and isn't there something you want to tell me" she looks me in the eyes

"And what was that" I say

"You said it in the hall way earlier" she says

"What that your mine" I say I know what she's talking about but I love teasing her

"That and something else" she says giving me a peck on the lips

"What" I say smiling

"Ricky do you want me mad at you again" she asks I chuckle

"No" I reply

"Then say it" she demands

"I love you Amy Juergens" I say meaning every word

"I love you too Ricky Underwood" and we start kissing again

**4 hours later of making out and talking and laughing**

Me and Amy are at her house her parents left her a note saying they went to the neighbors for a cook out and won't be home till late me and Amy both had one thing on our minds

We were in her kitchen and we smash are lips onto each other's I grab her waist she raps her arms around my neck I grip her waist and push her up and she wraps her legs around my waist I stumble carrying her all the way up stairs while kissing her we finally made it to her bedroom I kick the door shut and carry her to the bed I hover above her and she grabs the hem of my shirt I take it off tossing on the floor

"Music" Amy breaths out I look at her questionably "Just in case my parents come home lock the door and turn on music" she says I do I lock the door and turn on her stereo

I make my way over toward Amy and we start kissing again

(Never Stop by Safetysuit)

"_This is my love song to you_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

_You're always hoping that we make it_

_You always want to keep my gaze_

_Well you're the only one I see_

_And that's the one thing that won't change"_

I pull Amy shirt off and explore the new exposed skin making her moan my name she unbuttons my pants and unzips them and starts pulling them off

"_I will never stop tryin'__  
I will never stop watchin' as you leave__  
I will never stop losing my breath__  
Every time I see you lookin' back at me___

And I will never stop holding your hand_  
I will never stop opening your door__  
I will never stop choosin' you, babe__  
I will never get used to you__"_

My jeans are on the floor some where I get hers off then I unhook her bra and my boxers get pulled off then the rest of her clothes

"_And with this love song to you__  
It's not a momentary phase__  
You are my life, I don't deserve you__  
But you love me just the same___

And as the mirror says we're older_  
I will not look the other way__  
You are my life, my love, my only__  
And that's the one thing that won't change__"_

We roam each other's bodies and I enter her and don't worry we are using a condom

"You still get my heart racing for you (8x)"


	24. can't sleep

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**Enjoy**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV**

I wake up the next day cuddled next to a sleeping Ricky I smile remembering everything that happened last night. I don't know what it is but I can't stay mad at him he is just so perfect yet imperfect he's imperfect but perfect for me.

I know me and Ricky only known each other for two months but I know in my heart that he's the one I love him. I changed him for the better and I'm so proud of him. In two days is the black and white dance and I just hope Ricky asks me to go it would be our first dance.

I sneak out of bed careful not to disturb Ricky which was successful. I go over to my closet and pull out my robe and slide it on I walk over to my door and unlock it and open it slowly luckily for me this is a new house so it doesn't creek. I walk over to my parents room to find them also still asleep so I check on my sister she is also asleep I go back in my room and sit beside the sleeping Ricky I take my hand and trace the outlines of his chest. He was so tan and muscular not too much but just right I trace over his visible six pack I then trace my hand slowly all the way up and cup the left side of his face I then lean down and start kissing his collar bone to his neck to his cheek then to his lips he stirs and finally opens his beautiful brown eyes he looks and me and smiles.

"Good morning beautiful" he says in his morning voice which is so sexy

"Hey" I whisper I lean down and capture his lips "You have to go" I say disappointed "My parents and my sister are asleep and they can't know you were here" I say I lean down and kiss him again

"Alright" he says he sits up and stretches his limbs and cups my face and captures my lips which gets heated quickly he starts trailing kissing down my neck I giggle from the impact and push him away still giggling

"As much as I love to continue this you really do have to go" I say I smile at him we give each other one last peck then he stand up and finds his boxers and slides them on then his jeans he grabs his shirt

"Walk me out" he says smirking I nod my head and follow him down stairs. Once we make it to the front door he slides on his shirt and kisses me with passion and sweetness

"And before I forget will you do me the honors and be my date for the black and white dance" he says grinning at me I smile back

"Of course" I say I give him one last kiss then he is out the door as soon I was done waving bye as he drove off and closed the door I slide down it smiling and biting my lip and breathe a dreamy sigh

**Ashley POV**

When me and my parent's got home I saw a car I didn't recognize parked out front, but once I got a better look at it I came to realize it was Ricky's Amy's new boyfriend the guy who sleeps with everything in sight. I roll me eye's there goes Amy's virginity if she hasn't lost it already. My parents don't seem to notice so we all go inside my parent's go straight to bed but I go over and try to open Amy's door and for once she was smart she actually locked it.

I go in my room and fall asleep to awaken when I see Amy walk away from room she must be trying to sneak Ricky out I get up out of bed and slip on my robe and walk over to Amy's room and spy on her and Ricky. I think it was the first time I seen I man naked I watch as she leads him to the front door and they kiss goodbye I gag to be honest I kind of wish I would have been the girl Ricky changed for I met him on the first day of school I accidently ran into him I ask around and learned how much of a hoe he can be and I really don't care if he's with Amy history can repeat itself. That's right I Ashley Juergens wants to sleep with Ricky Underwood as in have sex with him. Poor little Amy won't see it coming I already slept with her other boyfriend what's his name oh yeah Ben. I just feel it's not fair she gets all these guys and I get nothing

**Anne's POV**

**Last night**

"George" I whisper

"What is it Anne, I'm trying to get some sleep here" George mumbles still half asleep

"I can't sleep" I say sighing George turns over to face me in our bed

"Why, what is it" he asks I give him look like he already doesn't know

"You know why" I say

"We can tell the girl's in a few days we don't have to move back to Minnesota until Saturday" he says "Plus Friday we can't tell them we owe them at least one school dance and they deserve to have some fun" he exclaims I take a breath

"Yeah I know but do we have to move" I ask already knowing the answer

"Anne I got in a fight with my boss and you can never win them so I got fired and I already called and Minnesota is taking me back so yeah we have too I'm sorry" he says he leans over and kisses my lips and rolls back onto his other side away from me "Just gets some sleep okay I love you I'll see you in the morning" he says I sigh in defeat and get in a comfortable position

"I love you too" I whisper and fall asleep


	25. Getting ready

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Enjoy!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite =D**

**Amy POV**

**The Black n White Dance**

**3 hours before the dance/ Amy, Madison, and Grace in Amy's bed room **

"Okay so should I wear the black strapless dress with the strapped black and white heels or the noodle strapped white dress that's shorter in the front longer in the back with the black boots" asks Madison holding up both dresses

"The white one" I and Grace say at the same time Madison nods her head and goes into the bathroom to change

"So Grace, who are you taking to the dance" I ask picking out my ear rings to wear

"Jack he asked me" she says with a little hesitation

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I say raising my eyebrow at her

"Well with him sleeping with Madison and going behind Ricky's back and kissing you I'm having doubts I mean can I really trust him" she says looking at the ground unsure of herself

"Um yeah I think you should I mean Ricky punched him so you know he won't kiss me and Madison is all over Jesse so" I say trailing off not sure where I was going with that

"New topic" Grace Breaths out "okay so I was thinking this dress" she says holding up a long strapless black dress with glitter on the breast area

"It's beautiful" I gush and walk over and hold it so I can see the whole dress I drop it and smile at Grace "You are going to look amazing" I say she smiles and gives me a hug I then return back to my jewelry selection while Grace admires her dress. Just then we hear the bathroom door open to reveal Madison in the white dress

"Wow Madison you look great" Grace says happily

"Yeah you do" I say agreeing

**Ashley's POV**

I haven't even started to get ready for the dance yet I was now just hopping in the shower. Once I get done showering I wrap the towel around me and then hear voices it was my mom and dad

"George we…moving in a couple days…your telling the girls tomorrow and that's final" my mom says I barely made out what she was saying I can't believe we have to move again

"Fine I will" my dad yells

I exit the bathroom and throw on my robe and walk over to Amy's room

"Psst Amy can I talk to you" I ask she nods her hand and walks out of her room we go in my room

"What is it Ashley" Amy asks

"Did you know we were moving in a few days" I ask "oh wait f course not dad and mom are going to tell us tomorrow" I say

"Were moving again" Amy asks

"Yeah" I say "No more Ricky" I explain Amy stands there wide eyed and frozen she finally puts on her angry face and starts to storm out of my room I pull her arm

"We can't let them know we already know" I say she takes breath

"Fine but I'm not leaving Ricky" she says and runs back in her room

**Amy POV**

"Moving" Madison and Grace shout

"Shh and yeah I can't move back Ben and Adrian live there and I can't leave guys and I sure hell I'm not leaving Ricky with his parents" I say

"What's wrong with Ricky's parents" Madison asks I take a breath

"Nothing" I say I sit on my bed and sigh in defeat

"What are you going to tell Ricky he loves you" Madison says

"I don't know" I say

"Hey let's just breath get ready for the dance have the best night our lives and we can worry about this later" Grace says me and Madison nod our heads and get ready

Madison is wearing a noodle strap white dress short in front long in the back with ankle black bots with black fake pears as jewelry

Grace is wearing a strapless long black dress with glitter shaping the breast area with a black bow in her hair to hold back her bangs and black flats

Amy is wearing a strapless black dress that stops around mid thigh showing her curves in all the right places and showing the right amount of cleavage with Black strapped heels to the knee

**Ricky POV**

I can't believe it so much has happened sense I changed my ways I maybe only 16 and Amy only 15 I think were in love I love her I would take a bullet for I would die for her. I just finish putting my black and white suit on I grab the corsage I got for Amy and head out I get my car and head to Amy's house. When I arrive I know on the door to see Amy's dad, George.

"Hi Mr. Juergens" I say politely

"Ricky come in" he says sternly and steps aside I walk in "Amy will be down soon" with that he walks away just then Grace comes down she looks beautiful then Madison comes down she also looks beautiful last and sure hell not least Amy comes down my jaw about hits the floor she looked flawless, beautiful, pretty, sexy, and just perfect. I then feel Grace lift my jaw back in place and wipe my chin

"Your drooling" she teases I probly was but Amy wow she took my breath away

"Wow you all look beautiful, Amy your breath taking" I say I grab her hand and pull her into a kiss she smiles against my lips

"You look handsome" Amy says pulling away getting a better look at me "who would of thought Ricky Underwood in a tux" he says teasing me

"Haha" I fake laugh "Now let's get you girls to the dance shall we" I say holding my arm out Amy loops her arm around mine and where off to my car then to the dance

I have a great feeling tonight is going to be unforgettable


	26. Runaway for love

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you for being patient **

**I hope you like it so far**

**Enjoy**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV**

We arrived at the dance it all looked beautiful. Grace and Madison go over to the snack table I guess that's where their meeting their dates. Ricky look hot in his tux I can't believe he wore one he should wear one a lot more I tried telling him that in the car but he just wouldn't budge he said no. I don't know how I am going to tell Ricky I'm moving I just I can't leave him I love him so much It hurts it just seems like yesterday I was calling him a stranger turning down his car ride to school and now I feel like I can't live without him.

"Want to dance" Ricky asks holding his hand out "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes came on I take his hand smiling

"I would love too" I say

"_You know I'll fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_Cause everything that doesn't make sense about me_

_It makes sense when I'm you_

_Everything that green girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You got to know you're wanted too"_

I wrap my arms around Ricky's neck his hands hold my waist with a firm grip he starts taking the lead and swinging us side to side I just stare at him in awe and loving he returns the look

"_Cause I want to wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips; I want to make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine and_

_Hold your hand forever and never let you forget it_

_Yeah I want to make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you are pretty and you get that all the time_

_I know you do, your beauty is deeper than the makeup_

_I wanna show you what I see tonight when_

_I wrap you up when I kiss your lips _

_I want to make you feel wanted and I'm _

_Going to call mine when I hold your hand forever _

_Never let you forget it cause baby_

_I want to make you feel wanted"_

"Ricky" I say

"Yeah Amy" he asks

"Can I talk to you in private" I say seriously he nods his head and takes my hand and take me outside

"What is it Amy" he asks

"Ricky I'm moving back to Minnesota I don't want to but I have to" I say honestly he stays silent

"Then runaway with me" he whispers

"Ricky I-I can't"I say tears threatening to fall

"You can if you want to please Amy" he says with tears in his eyes I put hand on his cheek

"Ricky I would love to runaway with you but I'm only fifteen" I say the tears start streaming down my face he leans into my touch tears going down his face too

"So I have a job at the butcher shop I have a car" I pull my hand away "Amy you always say you're tired of your dad expecting so much from you and you say your sister is always on you and you know my living arrangements come on Amy do something selfish for once with me" he explains begging me

"What if I do and then you realize you don't want to be with me anymore" I ask

"I would never leave you please runaway with me" he says

"Okay" I say

"Okay as in you will" he says smiling I smile to I nod my head

"Yes" I say he gives me a big hug and kiss

**1 hour before the dance is over**

**Anne's POV**

"_Dear mom and dad_

_Ashley and I heard you talking about moving back and I don't want to_

_I came here with high expectations of being the person I wanted to be_

_I was tired of living up to dad and I always felt like I was walking on _

_Egg shells trying not to disappoint you guys I fell in love with a boy but _

_Of course you guys wouldn't know that you never really paid attention _

_I also had a party too and lost my virginity while being drunk Ben got_

_Another girl pregnant you wouldn't know that either I'm tired of Ashley_

_Giving me a hard time I just felt like I was being buried alive so I Amy_

_Juergens decided to be selfish don't come looking for me don't call the _

_Cops I will call, text, and video chat but I'm running away with the boy _

_I fell for and no he didn't make this decision it was mine I packed most_

_Of my things when I know you want drag me home I will tell you where_

_I am I love you guys your good parents tell Ashley I love her too and I_

_Will miss you have fun in Minnesota_

_Love Amy"_

"George" I yell how could she be gone

**Amy POV**

Ricky and I stopped at my house I got my stuff I needed then we went to his house it was empty so me and Ricky decided to stay there for tonight and talk to Bunny Ricky's boss to see if we can rent out the apartment above the butcher shop. Me and Ricky where lying on his bed just talking.

"I can't believe I did it" I say laughing "I can't believe I'm running away with you" I say

"Well believe it" he says he turns to face me "I love you Amy"

"I love you too Ricky" I say he leans down and kisses me which turns into a heated make out session he stand up and starts taking off his suit I just watch him laughing every time he struggled getting it off finally he was just in his boxers he gets on the bed and hovers over me and captures my lips with his he unzips my dress and pulls it down the he kisses my legs to my hip on my stomach to my chest to my neck then my lips he undoes my bra and takes my underwear off I pull down his boxer and we made love happily with no worries and yes we did use a condom

**What do you think?**


	27. We did it

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**I love this story **

**Enjoy**

**Review, follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV**

Ricky and I get up early get dressed and clean up the mess we made last night. Ricky and I are going to go see Bunny to get the apartment upstairs of the butcher shop and see if I can get a job after school too. I and Ricky might not be able to do this or get away with it but all I do is hope. I check my phone to see 39 missed calls from my dad, sister, and my mother I ignore all of them I can't deal with them right now until me and Ricky have some stuff sorted it out. When I woke up I asked Ricky if he really wanted to do this he looked me straight in the eye with no hesitation and said yes I was relieved hoping he didn't get drunk last night at the dance or anything that reminds me I got to call Grace and Madison to see how their night went and tell them my news. I and Ricky quietly sneaked out of his room until we hear glass breaking in the kitchen Ricky gives me a scared look and I realized Ricky's dad is home to try and give Ricky a lesson I gulp hard and pull Ricky and I back in his room.

"What are we going to do" I whisper panic

"I don't know" Ricky whispers back his voice is shaky "Just wait here and be quite" he turns to go out there when I pull on his arm

"Ricky no what about your window" I ask

"It can't open" he says not meeting my gaze he pulls out of my grip and out to the kitchen I follow behind without him knowing Ricky lets out a breath he probly didn't know he was holding it wasn't his dad it was his mom Ricky gives her a hug

"Mom do want to come with us" he asks looking back at me for approval I nod my head yes

"Ricky I don't know your father will find you if you run away" she says shaky

"No he won't come on mom I can help you please let me help you" Ricky begs it makes me want to cry seeing this

"Fine" she says and heads for the door "You might want to hurry he's coming" she says Ricky takes my hand and we head out and into Ricky's car Ricky driving, his mom in the passenger seat and me and the back and we sped off. We make it to the butcher shop and head inside Ricky goes in the back to talk to Bunny while I and his mother stand in the produce section

"Ricky must really love you" his mom says "If he brought you home and his willing to run away with you" she continues "My name is Nora" she says sweetly holding out her hand

"Amy Juergens" I say shaking her hand

"You must love Ricky" she says

"I do" I say honestly

"I know or less you would of ran to the hills knowing about Ricky's past and how he slept with so many girls" I cringe at that but don't show it. It does bother me knowing he did sleep with a lot of girls but he's changed and can't change what he did in his past. Just then Ricky comes back he has a plain look on his face he stand in front of me and Nora and hold out his hand then shows he has a key the key to the apartment he starts smiling I squeal with excitement and give Ricky and big hug he hugs back and kisses my hair and then pecks me on my lips we all three head up stairs and look around the apartment you can definitely tell it's old but cute and charming in a way **(The exact apartment on the show but has two bedrooms) **

**Sorry this is short but I had to get this part out of the way and start off next chapter with them moved in and everything **

**5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	28. Positive

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**Thank you everyone who is following or favorite this story or reviewed you guys are amazing and always make my day!**

**Enjoy**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**5 Reviews for next chapter**

**Amy POV**

It's been a month sense Ricky and I and Ricky's mom moved into the apartment. Me and Nora have gotten really close I feel I can tell her anything but sadly she doesn't live here anymore she left about three days ago Ricky had to check her into a rehab facility she had a bad habit of drinking and popping pills. I have talked to my family and they agreed sense I was turning sixteen in a week I can stay but have to check in with them they moved back to Minnesota after my dad practically knocking her out and dragging my mom onto the plane. My sister still hasn't talked to me but hopefully she will come around sooner or later. I updated Grace and Madison and Ricky updated Jack on our situation were still going to school but I was thinking of dropping out.

"Amy I don't think so" Ricky snapped he was in the living room paying the bills while I was cooking dinner.

"Why not I can get a job help pay Ricky we can't just depend on your butcher job downstairs" I explain

"Because Amy you will regret it you need school I need school we need the education if you plan on going to college you have to finish high school first" he says yelling getting off the couch I turn the stove and stand my ground

"I know that but maybe I don't want to go college" I yell back

"You say that now what about later down the road" he argues back he does a have somewhat of a point

"Fine" I say angrily and stomp to the bedroom

"Yeah go pout in the bedroom" Ricky yells

"I will" I yell and slam the door

**Half hour later**

Knock, knock, knock

"Go away Ricky" I yell through the door I was laying on my stomach on the bed texting Grace

"Come on Amy please let me in let's talk about this" he says a lot calmer then he was earlier I get up and unlock the door and hop back on the bed where I was

"Fine come in" I say I don't pay attention as he walks in I just continue playing on my phone then Ricky grabs and takes it out of my hands

"Hey" I yell

"I want to talk we need to talk come Amy let's talk about this I don't want you mad at me" he says giving me his signature sad look I roll my eyes and sit up

"Fine let's talk there's really nothing to talk about" I say crossing my arms

"Yes there is" he says giving me a duh look "I thought about it" he starts

"I can quit school" I say happily

"No but we can sign you up for homeschooling" he says suggestively I think about it

"Deal" I say smiling he smiles too and leans and gives me a passionate kiss

"And you can get a job too if you want" he says

"I want" I say and give him a passionate kiss

"What about Grace and Madison" he asks

"Well I can see them after school and weekends" I say

"Well not this weekend" he says standing up

"Why not" I ask

"Because this weekend we are going on a vacation" he says smiling

"Where" I ask excitedly

"It's a surprise I finished dinner so let's eat" he says holding out his I take it and give off the bed he hands me my phone I take it and we had out to the kitchen/living room/dining room to eat dinner

**Later that night**

Ricky was sound asleep on his side facing away from me I was laying on my back starting at the ceiling something is wrong I can feel it I know what it is and I know I'm positive what it is I get out of bed and slip on sweat pants and a t-shirt and sneak out of the apartment I walk down the street into a store and get thing I was dreading to get all day this is one of the reasons why I wanted to quit school to stay home to take care of this responsibility I walk back into Ricky and I's apartment and into the bathroom I do what I need to do and put the pregnancy test on the sink and wait it's seems like it is almost an internity before I finally look at the test I swallow hard; Positive. The test said positive I wrap it up in toilet paper and throw it away and fall to the ground and start crying I knew this would happen I should of stayed on the pill but Ricky said it was okay if we used a condom but the one time we didn't I know it was a bad Idea I start bawling and forget how loud I am Ricky walks and sit next to me and holds me and whispers "Everything is okay" and "What's wrong" and "Shh" but I just keep crying

"Amy what's wrong" he asks full of concern I don't answer I just cry onto his lap and eventually cry myself to sleep I feel Ricky pick me up and carry me back to our bedroom. What would Ricky think would he be mad at me, hate me, kick me out send me back home. I know that doesn't sound like Ricky but I don't know I never been in this situation. After this weekend I will see a doctor if it's true that I'm you know I will tell him but if no he doesn't have to find out about the scare. Ricky lays me down I feel him lay next to me and pulls me to his chest and holds me tight I finally fall deeply asleep.


	29. She's what?

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews favorites and for following!**

**You guys are amazing I hope you like it so far I try my best**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**I know you guys want longer chapters but longer chapters means less chapters…**

**Ricky POV**

Everything is going good great even with Amy and I. Well yesterday was kind of crazy to be honest out of now where Amy wanted to quit school that didn't sound like the Amy I know and love. I was mad at myself for telling her no and acting like a parent to her so I compromised like any guy or girl should do in a relationship I told her she can be homeschooled she can stay home work on her work however whenever just as long as she gets it done and graduates. She also wants a job which surprised me even more Amy is used to being rich and getting everything she wants now she wants to work for her the stuff she wants and needs I'm proud of to be honest I'm just not crazy about it I know this might sound controlling but if she gets a job there are other guys working there I'm not saying she will cheat I do trust her but I worry I love Amy and I don't want to lose her. I have noticed Amy has been acting different I'm not sure if she's nervous about this weekend or she's homesick or misses her family I don't know what's going on in that pretty head of hers. I told there is no pressure plus we all ready have sex pretty much every night and live together I don't see how this is scary or whatever. It's just a weekend of stress free to get away from everyone and just a no worry weekend. School is about over I'll talk to her before work. I head to my locker and get the last of my books I need for today when Jack comes up to me.

"Hey man congratulations" he says happily smiling I look at him confused

"For what" I asks curious he looks at me like I'm stupid

"Amy's pregnant" he says smiling again I drop all of my books on the floor "You didn't know did you" he asks I punch my locker

"Amy's pregnant" I whisper putting my hand on my head and tug on my hair and kick the lockers

**Amy POV**

I wake up this morning really nervous today I have a doctor's appointment after school to confirm or denied the pregnancy. I haven't old Ricky I'm not sure how he will react if he would be happy or mad or scared well o f course scared but I just don't know what to do I never been in this situation. Well yeah I have with Ethan but I turned out to be not pregnant though so hopefully I still have that luck I'm too young to have a baby and me and Ricky only been together for four months and I'm still in school I just can't handle this. I know Ricky will probly catch on of me acting weird I mean about quit school I want a job before I get to be too pregnant and I've been stuttering a lot and just not myself well can you blame me. I did decide to tell Grace so I have someone with to go with me to the appointment. Ricky took us to school and I rushed straight to her.

"Oh hey Amy" she says smiling

"Grace I need your help" my voice was shaky she looks at me confused I grab her arm and drag her to the girls bathroom and make sure no one was in there with us

"What's wrong Amy you're scaring me" she says worried

"Grace you're my best friend right" I ask she nods her head "So I can trust you" she nods her head again "Promise you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you" I ask

"Amy you can trust me you can tell me anything now tell me" she says with concern and desperation

"I'm pregnant" I say she goes wide eyed I start crying she comforts me

**Grace POV**

Oh. My. God. Amy is pregnant I can't believe she is pregnant I know I promised not to tell anyone but I have to this is way too big of a secret and I really need to check on Ricky he's probly worse than Amy. I spot Jack at his locker and rush over to him.

"Jack I have to tell you something" I say seriously

"Sure what is it" he asks smoothly

"Promise you won't tell anyone though because I promised Amy" I say

"I promise" he says

"Amy's pregnant" I rush out but I can tell Jack caught it

"I'll tell her congratualtions" he says smiling he starts to walk away

"No you can't" I say he turns around

"Why not" he asks confused

"I wasn't supposed to tell you" I say

"Can I talk to Ricky" he asks

"I was but go ahead just don't tell him who told you" I say "oh and can I borrow your truck Amy wants to know she wants me to take her to her appointment" I say

"Sure but isn't Ricky suppose to do that he is the father right" he asks

"He is but I guess he has work" I explain he nods his head and gives me a peck and we go our separate ways

**Ricky POV**

"So what are you going to do" Jack asks

"I don't know" I say honestly "I can't believe this is happening and I can't believe Amy didn't tell me" I say a little angry

"She's probly scared she has a doctor's appointment" he says

"What to confirm the pregnancy" I ask he nods his head we sit in silence

"Why not talk to Amy" he asks

"No" I say "I'm going to play dumb and act like I now nothing she will tell me when's she ready" I say

"Okay" Jack simply says


	30. I'm not a monster

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far**

**Thank you for all your support**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV**

Grace and I arrived at the clinic and signed in I was eminently called back, sense if I might be pregnant it was too early to do a altar sound so I had to change into a hospital gown lay on their bed and prop my feet up so the doctor and stick a tube inside my you know what it hurt a little bit but I was mostly uncomfortable and embarrassing and weird. After the clinic we ate at subway then Grace took me home. When I came into the apartment Ricky was doing his homework on the kitchen table I felt something cold hit my cheek and I realized I was crying Ricky looked and up and came over to me. He cupped my face and looked at me with concern I had my arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper he looks at me confused "Please don't be mad" I beg

**Ricky POV**

My heart was shattering for Amy and for myself I let her go through this alone but all she had to do was talk to me tell me what was going on she didn't have to hide or be scared of me I'm not a monster and I will never be like me parents I give Amy a hug and pull back.

"Amy what's going" I ask softly already knowing the answer I just want her to say it "I promise i won't get mad I'm not a monster" I tell her calmly she looked hesitant

"I had a pregnancy scare" she says I give another hug "I had Grace take me to the clinic today" she says but I cut her off

"Why didn't you just tell me I could have went with you" I say holding onto her

"I was scared I didn't know how you react I wasn't going to tell you any of it if the pregnancy was false" she explains I pull back playing her words in y head again she said if the pregnancy was false but she told me so that means…

"You're pregnant" I say looking into her eyes she nods her head and I smile like an idiot and hug her "Were having a baby" I breathe out shocked from the news Amy pulls back and smiles

"Your okay with that" she asks

"Yeah Amy why would I be" I ask she shrugs her shoulder I kiss on the lips I look down at Amy stomach I put my hand on it "When will the baby be here" I ask

"The doctor said her due date is July 18" she says smiling I smile and we kiss again

That night we went to bed Amy fell asleep instantly her head on my chest and my arm draped around I couldn't sleep I was happy but I was also scared I'm only sixteen years old and Amy is only fifteen well here and four days she will be sixteen and in a month I will be seventeen were still too young we still have to tell her family and her dad will kill me her mom will yell at me then be happy for us her sister will try sleeping with her family is just messed up I chuckle I look down at Amy and smile it's just seems like yester day we met

**Flash back**

_I saw her walking I was guessing she was on her way to school I slow down my car and drive next to her why she was walking on the sidewalk _

"_Need a ride" I ask smirking she rolled her eyes_

"_Not from a stranger" she snapped _

"_I don't have to be a stranger, hi I'm Ricky" I say flirtatiously _

"_Nice" was all she said she wouldn't even look at me_

"_And your name" I ask smirking saying it like she was dumb or something_

"_Something you don't need to know" she says with attitude then she walks off to the school parking lot I check her out I'm a guy we do that she had a nice ass I pull up into the school parking lot parking in my usual spot_

**End of flash back**

I was smiling I remember everything every moment I had ever had with Amy we been through a lot me chasing her are little disagreements are arguing the whole Jack thing her being stubborn then everything happened with Ben and Adrian they were expecting their baby in about six months I think I don't and all honestly I really don't care I'm over her she means nothing to me just then I see a light flickering and a vibrating noise I check my phone to see it's two in the morning I groan a little but silently reach over Amy to grab her phone I know she doesn't care I play on her phone all the time it's nicer than mine but she plays on mine too she likes that game Tetris her phone has Angry birds I see she has a text I roll my eyes at the name of the I.D it was _Ben _I scuff and open the text

**Ben "Hey Amy I know we haven't talked sense I showed up there I was just playing on my phone when I saw the video of us I miss you Amy call me please I'm sorry for what I did I still love you –B"**

I growl can't this guy take a hint man is he a douche bag wait what video is he talking about I open the attachment and was him and Amy laughing talking and kissing I turn it off and delete it well there goes my heart I better go get the broom and clean up the pieces off the floor

"Ricky what's wrong" Amy asks I hand her phone

"Ben" I simply say

"What did he want" she asks by her tone I can tell she really doesn't care either but I tell her what it was anyway she kisses me and tells me she loves and she will block Ben's number and then she falls back asleep

"I love you too and thanks" I say I kiss her fore head and melt into her warm smaller figure and fall asleep


	31. ice cream, ben, and 10weeks

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Sorry for making you wait thank you for your patience**

**Review, follow, Favorite**

**Amy POV**

"So you want a girl" Ricky asks me we were sitting on the couch eating ice cream from the same pint carton

"Yeah" I say smiling "I like the thought having a girl like when she gets older and she goes to school I can dress her up an do her hair and makeup It would be kind of cool" I say Ricky smiles down at me

"I want a boy" he says

"I kind of figured" I say taking a bite

"What's that suppose to mean" he asks

"Well most dads want a son so they can teach them sports and watch football together have a son and father bond" I explain

"Same goes for the mothers wanting girls" he says I nod my head agreeing "So how long are we" he asks

"We are um ten weeks" I reply Ricky kisses my forehead and stands up "where you going I was comfortable" I say pouting

"I got work Amy" he says I look at the clock

"You let me eat ice cream at nine am" I say

"Yeah I did now get to work on your schooling" he says

"But you guys have off school I off school too" I say

"Amy I thought you wanted to try and graduate early" he asks I roll my eyes

"Okay fine I'll start on my home work" I stand up an peck on the lips I put the ice cream away while he heads downstairs I pull out my phone to see four missed calls from Ben I sigh and call him back

"Amy you called" Ben says happily

"What do you want Ben Ricky is not going to be happy that I didn't block your number and you keep calling" I say

"I know I'm sorry I just miss you and I love you Amy" Ben says

"Look Ben I miss you too but I'm in love with Ricky and um" I trail off

"What Amy" he asks

"I'm pregnant" I say

"What is this your way of paying back for Adrian Amy that's low how can you be that insecure and stupid you would think you would learn from me how could even sleep with that guy he's probably cheating on you with what Adrian tells me he sleeps with every girl that walks down your guys school hall-" I hang up the phone but I'm already in tears I head to the bedroom to the closet and put on sweat pants and a hoodie and head down stairs I try sneaking pass Ricky which of course doesn't work he takes me outside

"Amy what's wrong" he asks concern

"Nothing just being pregnant is scary" I partly lie

"Amy it has to be more then that" he says

"Ben keeps calling my phone so I came down to get fresh air" this time he buys it he holds out his hand

"What" I ask curious

"Amy give me your phone" I hesitant but give it to him he hands me his phone I take it

"Next time he calls I'll answer" he says I nod my head he gives me a hug

**Ricky POV**

"Amy why don't you take a walk or something get out of the apartment for a while and clear your head" I say softly

"Alright yeah I will I'm going to go to that yogurt shop what anything" she asks I shake my head no and giver a kiss and head back inside just as I do I feel her phone vibrate I pull it out to see _Ben_

"Listen" I say angrily when answer the phone but he must haven't heard me

"Amy I'm sorry for what I said you had every right to hang up on me" Ben says I can't believe Amy lied to me

"Listen Ben it's Ricky I need you to stop calling her texting her emailing her or whatever it's needs to stop Ben stop contacting her Amy moved on and what exactly did you say to her for her to hang up on you" I ask

"That's between Amy and I" he says I roll my eyes

"Just leave Amy alone" I yell into the phone and hang up I then text my phone to get hold of Amy

"**You Lied"**

I then put the phone away and head back to work

**Amy POV**

I knew not blocking Ben wasn't a good idea I don't have feelings for him it's just before we dated we were really good friends and I miss that I know he betrayed me and did some stupid stuff but I tried but he blew it by telling me those awful things I make it to the yogurt shop when Ricky's phone vibrates it was from my phone I read the text Ben must of called my phone and Ricky must have answered it I get some yogurt and head back home when I enter the butcher shop I didn't see Ricky so I head up stairs and realize he was in the shower he must of got off early or wait how long was I gone wow almost two hours wow it's already three gesh. I finish my yogurt and wait for Ricky he takes in time in their so I curl up on the couch and take a nap.

"Amy" Ricky's says shaking me I wake up and see its dark outside I look at the clock to see it's eight that was along nap I sit up and Ricky sits on the other side

"Ricky I'm so sorry about not blocking Ben it's just I never got around to it and he kept calling so I finally answered he said some really mean things I hung up and I came to you" I say honestly

"What did he say" Ricky asks

"It's not important" I say

"Amy come on" Ricky says giving me a look sigh

"He said I was stupid and I'm pretty much a slut and I shouldn't be sleeping with you-"I was cut off

"How does he know were sleeping together" He asks

"He wants to get back together but I told him no I love you and that I'm pregnant" I say

"What else was said" Ricky asks curious

"That I should have learned from him and that you're cheating on me" I say "Then I hung up" I explain

"Amy you know I will never cheat on you and you way far from being a slut and you're not stupid" Ricky pulls me into a hug

"Thanks" I say

"No problem I love you Amy" he says

"I love you too Ricky" I say


	32. I don't know

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far and I'm glad everyone is happy with the pregnancy so far but anything can happen for better or worse**

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Ricky's POV**

I really want to kill this Ben guy how dare he cheat on Amy and get his one night stand/step sister pregnant then beg to have Amy back she tells him to leave her alone what does he do blows up her phone and when Amy gets pregnant with our child he yells at her and calls her stupid and a slut and says she should learn from his mistake ugh I just want to rip his throat out me and Amy's child is not a mistake I will never think of it that way I'm blessed to have this kid I don't even deserve this baby but that doesn't mean I'm going to call it a mistake and leave Amy to defend for herself I don't think so I love her and my unborn child.

For the past two weeks have been pretty much the same Amy stayed home for schooling she might actually graduate early she wants to take the test I told her I support her either way. Madison and Grace have been stopping in three times a week to check on Amy and Jack well I have to be there when he comes he might be my best friend but I am still mad at him for kissing my Amy. Amy and I have our weekends together we been traveling pretty much every weekend going to different sights and stuff and this weekend Amy wants to fly out to Minnesota to see her family and tell them the news we figured it's better in person. I'm kind of scared that once her father finds out he'll kill me with no hesitation.

"Ricky" Amy says right in my face

"What" I ask

"You were spacing out on me what's wrong" she asks I give her a look she giggles "oh Ricky it will be fin you worry too much" she says and pecks me on the lips then heads into the kitchen. I watch Amy from a distance she has grown a little baby bump it was hardly noticeable and can be easily covered with a shirt. I get up and wrap my arms around her where her back was to my chest I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not worried" I say defending myself she laughs and turns around to face me my arms still wrapped around her she taps my cheek with her hand

"Sure you are" she says smiling she gives me a sweet passionate kiss "I'm going to take a shower" she kisses me again I let go of her while she enters the bathroom.

**Amy POV**

I think it's so cute and funny how Ricky is actually scared of my dad my dad is all talk no action. I hop in the shower and let the warm shower wash my skin I relax. The only thing that makes me nervous and a little scared is what if I can't carry the baby or something happens or when I get bigger will it hurt when the baby moves will I feel him or her kick will the baby keep me up all night will I soon become uncomfortable will my food cravings get worse. Last but not least I am really scared to give birth or have a sea section I know it will hurt I heard of the needle the give you but I'm terrified of needles but as long as I have the support of my family and Ricky by my side I can get through anything and Grace and Madison are nice to have around too we made of have our differences in the past but it's nice I can count on them. I get out of the shower and out on my robe I head out into the kitchen to see Ricky made subs from the ingredients from downstairs I smile and sit down he sits down with and we begin to eat.

"So did you get the plane tickets for tomorrow night" I ask he nods his head

"We have to leave around five to the airport" he replies "Then we have to leave Sunday at five for the airport down there" he says I nod in understanding

"I know you're nervous" I say with a teasing smile

"I never had to deal with fathers before Amy and now I am and it's not just oh I'm dating your daughter, or we are engaged nope none of that it's I got your daughter knocked up after you told us no funny business sense we are living together and sleep in separate rooms, Amy what if your parents gets so mad were they make you stay down there until the baby is born and have you give him or her up or make you stay down there and never let us see each other again" he explains

"Ricky they can't make me-"I was cut off

"Amy they can you and I can get in trouble we are under aged" he says

"Ricky your seventeen and I'm sixteen" I state

"Exactly Amy were under aged" he says "But honesty Amy do you think your parents will make you stay there and have you get rid of the baby or keep it and make sure I don't see you and the baby" Ricky asks serious I think for a moment

"I don't know" I say honestly Ricky and I just look at each other not really sure what to do.


	33. This is how i feel

**Hey It's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Secret Life**

**I hope you guys like this so far and thank you for all your guys support it means a lot to me!**

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Also I barley get any Reviews the less I get the less I want to write so please review they help a lot!**

**Amy POV**

Ricky and I got on the plane to go to Minnesota. It was the worst flight I have ever been on it was noisy, irritating, and a stupid kid kept kicking my seat Ricky just laughed and I eventually laughed with him. We arrived in Minnesota and my mom picked us up apparently Ashley doesn't live with them anymore she took the good enough diploma like I was and she went to drive cross country with her new boyfriend who was also her tutor they went to Florida to visit Toby's grandmother. My mom was such in a good mood she was smiley and just happy I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt wash over me. I got pregnant at sixteen and I wouldn't blame her for being angry or sad or even disappointed. I wouldn't blame her if she never looked at me the same way she did before this happened. A part of me thinks my mom will be mad and sad but understanding and would help me. The person I was most dreading to see was my dad me and my dad always had this special bond we shared the same interest like sports and my future he had It all mapped out and I had to move in with Ricky and get knocked up. A part of me feels ashamed but another part of me feels like I shouldn't think of this as a mistake but a miracle.

**Ricky POV**

I am calm, cool, and collected…on the outside. On the inside I was freaking out I have no idea how Amy's parents are going take it when we tell them I got their sixteen year old pregnant. I have thought about telling mine but… yeah I don't think so I would never tell my dad I'm having a baby and where I'm living I hate him he's not even a father well he doesn't act like one. Now my mother I'm proud of her she went through the same thing I did and I witnessed her beating and she witnessed mine. I'm going to have to talk to Amy so when we go back to California we can go visit my mom and tell her. Amy said on the plane that her mom actually just might be understanding and would help and talk to us about our options and everything. To be honest I don't want to have options I don't even want to think about abortions or adoptions or any of that stuff I want to keep my baby and I think Amy would agree with me I know like the back of my hand sometimes that's a bad thing but most of the time it's a good thing I don't really think Amy would do a abortion I don't think she would kill our baby. I know Amy is strong and cares about others and what's best for them so it wouldn't surprise me if she thought about adoption I know she is only looking out for the baby's interest. For the keeping the baby part I know Amy will be scared and question it but I'm going to be there with her every step of the way and I know we can do this. Also I believe that sense we did have sex this young and outside of marriage I believe we got to accept our consequences.

**Short chapter I know I just wanted to have it where you know how they feel about the whole pregnancy.**


	34. READ PLEASE

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I lost inspiration on this story I am so sorry **

**So I will discontinue this story **

**If you want I can write a chapter of a brief summary of what was going to happen all the way up to the 100 chapter or someone can adopt this story…**

**I am really sorry**

**:'(**

**Review to let me know….**


	35. The Finally

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you guys for supporting me and letting me say goodbye to this story I really liked this story it's just no more Secret Life and no more inspiration and it's difficult to write this I did have the whole plot done it's just can't seem to write it so here is a finally **

**This is what was supposed to happen.**

Ricky and Amy told Anne. Anne was furious but after everyone sat down and talked and discussed everything she finally become on terms with it. Anne decided to support Ricky and Amy's decision of what they're going to do and help in any way that she can. Ricky and Amy then told George who of course now hates Ricky and is very disappointed in his daughter. Ricky and Amy return home and started to get excited for becoming a family they buy some stuff and turn Nora's old room in a nursery. Grace and Jack support them and help them. Amy finally graduates school early and get further along in the pregnancy. Ben decides to visit them and Ricky and Ben get into a fight but get broken up when Amy has a baby scare. The baby and Amy are fine Ben finally leaves and says sorry for everything. Amy is now nine months pregnant she's been eating healthy exercising doing everything the doctor's ask.

Ricky is at work; Amy is home with Grace when Amy screams out in pain. Grace reacts quickly calls 911 then rushes down stairs to tell Ricky. They all arrive at the hospital Amy was in labor her water broke in the ambulance Grace calls Amy's family. Ricky stands by Amy's side the whole time even during labor. Amy's family arrives to hear some disturbing news. The baby didn't make it Amy gave birth to a still born. It was a baby girl they named her Angel sense that's what she is now. Amy and Ricky are heartbroken Amy's family stays with them for awhile then goes back home. Ricky and Amy begin to fight and eventually break it off. Ricky and Amy start thinking about each other and eventually meet up and talk that leads to one thing to another. Amy finds out she is pregnant again and her and Ricky rekindle their relationship. Amy gives birth again with a bouncy baby boy; John. Ricky and Amy get their baby they have always wanted. Ricky graduates school and proposes to Amy at his Graduation. Ricky starts going to college. Amy attends online college from New York and takes care of john with Grace and Jack helping. Madison hasn't been around because she moved in with her cousin after graduation on Ohio. Ricky and Amy have a small wedding of just Amy's family, Grace, Jake, and Ricky's mother Nora.

So there you have it Ricky, Amy, and John still live above the butcher shop. Anne and George move back to California to be closer to Amy and John. Ashley is still in Florida living with Toby and his Grandmother. Grace and Jake are now engaged soon to be married. Ben and Adrian had Mercy who is happy baby girl. Ben and Adrian also fell in love and got are in engaged. Ricky's dad came back to try and scare Ricky into giving him John but instead he was thrown in jail for possession on drugs so there a happy ending.

**This is what was supposed to happen I'm sorry I didn't post each even in detail and finished this story but I figured you guys deserve to know what happens thank you everyone thank you.(: **


End file.
